South Park Future
by computerman275
Summary: South Park after the show has ended. The kids are now in adulthood, but are not fully ready to be out by themselves. The story conatins numerous pairings, which are or aren't popular, and later a villian. This story contains stuff from media like The Blues Brothers, Half-Life 2, Call of Duty, and more. [Stan Marsh, Henrietta Biggle] others. Sadly, the stuff will occur later on.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Today

Ever since the show ended, the South Park kids have finally entered adulthood, and have started relationships of their own. However, they still stayed in the town they lived in and some just stayed at their childhood homes due to having little to no place to go. (I'm going to write the relationships I know most because it would take forever.)

To start, Butters Stotch became in a relationship with Red after they found out of their feelings for one another.

Cartman and Heidi got together after they found similarities and other stuff I know nothing about.

Kyle Broflovski and Bebe Stevens have also gotten together due to huge amounts of time spent together, and for working out pretty well for friends.

Craig Tucker and Tweek didn't find a girl to last, and so became family in their own way.

Jimmy Valmer still was boyfriend with Nancy, and was still a comedian. Same thing with Nicole and Token, they were still the same, minus growth.

Yeah, despite their age, nothing much changed about the kids, there would be an exception here and there, but not much in reality, there some with family, but not the kids we're talking about right now.

However, while not much changed with most of them, there was one who went through a really big one...Stan Marsh.

Stan Marsh constantly was with the girl he loved most...Wendy Testaburger. And the number one thing in his life was her, even though for a while he constantly vomited on her for no apparent reason when they were in the 4th grade.

However, numerous breakups happened due to the couples' behavior from middle to high school. Every time the two broke up, Stan hung out with the Goths until he had encouragement to get back together with her. Sadly, after numerous breakups and makeups, Wendy decided to fully end the relationship. It wasn't that she hated him, or that he had lots of problems, it was just that she felt like it was time to let Stan go. Due to the end, Stan decided to stay as a goth for life. Even though he was now a goth, he still did the things he liked to before he became one, such as hanging out, spending time with his friends, and at least try to be a person for advice, (and I say at least try because "Nonconformists" aren't supposed to be helpful) he also did the things the goths did, dance goth, smoke, drink coffee, and tell poems of death.(I know it doesn't at all make sense, but during his time with Wendy, Stan went through stress of constantly going back and forth of being and not being with Wendy that after their relationship ended, his love for her flew away like the speed of a bird and didn't want to be a complete fool of himself to his parents.) The thing that was though was even though he was now a goth, and goths don't at all have people to love, he somehow developed feelings for Henrietta, the female and overweight of the goths. He for a while never understood why though until the time had arrived.

Author's note: The timeline is May, 2025. The characters will be 18 to in their 20s, so they'll be young for some time.


	2. Chapter 2: Our main pairing and Confess

Chapter 2: Stan Marsh and Henrietta Biggle

Henrietta was curious about Stan's behavior, especially since he tried kissing her a lot when the other goths were gone. She really was getting annoyed that he kept doing it and said once "Fucking stop it, you act like a prince from a Disney Movie."

Also, Stan would at times be angry whenever another goth was close to her, yet he didn't know why. She was a smoker, a goth, someone who reads poems of death, and was fat, yet for some reason something about her caused him to like her. When he went home, he felt like his feelings for Wendy were coming back, this time they were directed to Henrietta, and this would happen constantly. Even his parents were curious and Sharon once asked him: "Stan, is something bothering you?" Randy even asked that as well, Stan said that he was fine, after that he tried to ignore his feelings for Henrietta, but they just felt like sharks were trying to eat him, and finally decided to go to Henrietta's house to tell her. After the goths left to go home, he went to her house because he wanted to be private and not in front of the others so they won't call him a conformist. Mrs. Biggle answered the door after he knocked on the door.

"Hello there" she said.

"Hi, is Henrietta still awake?" he asked.

"It's almost time for her to go asleep, but I guess you can talk for a few minutes." she replied, being the nicest she can be.

"Thanks" Stan said in a cop manner.

Stan went in the house, and greeted Henrietta's dad, before heading to her room. He knocked three times, Henrietta inside heard it.

"Go away, Mom, you stupid fucking conformist!" she replied to knocking, as her mother has been "abusing" her for years.

Stan opened the door.

"It's not your mom, it's me Stan." he said like as if he were speaking like Michael.

"Oh, hi, what do you want?" Henrietta said in a okay manner.

"I have something to confess, you know when I went back and forth between being with Wendy and being of you guys?" Stan replied in a nervous manner, worried that Henrietta would call him a conformist.

"Yeah, what about her, and why are you hanging out with your conformists assholes while you're with us?" She questioned him, as she and the goths knew he was hanging out his friends, as he would at times not show up with them when skipping school.

"Because I went through a lot of stress of going back and forth between someone that I decided to stay as one of you guys, well techincally, but still, I hang out with my friends because even though I lost the girl I love, I don't want to be someone who has no one to turn to, and I 45% come here because of stress I went through, so while I'm technically a conformist, I feel at times life is repetitive, I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it, I just come here because..." Stan stopped because he was confused why he was still with them even though he got over the loss of Wendy, stress was the reason, but felt like it was dumb. He knew what he was trying to say, but couldn't remember.

"So, you're one of us because of stress, and because you got used to it?" Henrietta said with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I suppose, also some parts of life are dumb, though, I will say that, but also because I feel like I'll never have a girlfriend who was nice to me just as much as Wendy." said Stan.

Yeah, that was also a reason he forgot about, is that he feels like his future won't be bright as he wanted to be, sure he would have friends, and support from the family, but he wanted to at least have a girl to like him, to spend time with, and to have a family with, which in this story is one of the reasons he dated Wendy, so I guess that's why he was still one of the goths. In fact, he remembered that's what it was.

"Also, about Wendy, I now remember also I wanted to have a life of you know, wife, kids, all that."

"You're not going to get it because life is a bunch of pain." she said

"Maybe, but also, I wanted to do this privately to tell you, um, I...love you."

Henrietta turned her head to him. "Don't think about it Stan, I'm not a fucking princess in a Disney movie."

"I never said you were dammit,"he said with anxiousness, "I just wanted to tell you that because I needed to get it off my chest. I don't know why I have feelings for you, I just needed to tell you. I'm sorry, but didn't you ever have a crush before you became a goth?"

"No." said Henrietta, it was true, she never did.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you of that, I gotta go home now."

"Okay, bye." said Henrietta and Stan went home.


	3. Chapter 3: Heiman Pairing

Chapter 3: The relationships part 1

Note: In this chapter, we focus on the pairings in the story, why not? Like, Heiman, Bed, and KyBe, and Creek. This chapter also is the backstory of the pairings. I also apoligize if my story doesn't make sense, I'm trying, I'm sorry.

Heidi Turner was with Eric Cartman alot after Heidi asked him if she could hang with him, although distrusting, Eric allowed her to visit every once in a while. Heidi tried to deal with Eric's rude behavior, and at times, kind of did the same thing, she was racist, she was mean, and at times, annoyed with things. Eric took a liking to her, but was still annoyed with some of her actions and thought that she was trying to tease him.

Heidi looked around Eric's room. "What are you looking for, bitch?" Eric said rudely.

"I'm looking for something." Heidi said.

"What?"

"I don't know."

Eric was being rude to her because he thought until he liked her that she was always trying to prank him.

"You know what, why don't you get out of mah house, you stupid bitch whore?!" Eric was getting furious with Heidi's curious attitude, and wanted her to leave right now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she kissed him, and at first, Eric was annoyed, but quickly parted in it. After a while, they broke to breathe.

"Bitch, what the hell did you do that for?" Eric asked after what happened. "Because Eric, I don't know why, but I love you, I know it sounds odd, especially that many people dislike you, but for some reason, I actually like you, and I'm surprised that I really am."

Eric was surprised by this. A girl actually liking him was extremely rare for a girl to have a man that was abusive, racist, fat and lazy. (And if you want a percentage of extremely rare, here it is: .01%.)

Eric was surprised so much, he didn't know what to say, it all was just something new to him. "Uh...thanks? I,uh, didn't know that and I don't know how to take it through." He paused after saying this because he said something positive for once instead of something negative, which is what he did 97% of the time, one exception was when he asked the teacher to give Heidi an A for the parenting project and him to get an F, even though it was made for a selfish reason.

"But still, Heidi, I want you to go home, now, I wanna think of this."

"Okay, I need to get home too, my mom wanted me to clean my room, and only half of it is done, I don't want her and dad to yell at me for not finishing" and with that, she walked out of the house, after saying "I love you", and for the first time in his life, Eric Cartman actually said back "I love you too." and then Heidi left.

After her visit to his house, Eric told his mom about Heidi, said how he also likes her, and that it was a shock due to the fact 90% of the girls hated him, but she was an exception.

"Poopsiekins, that's wonderful. Maybe you two might get married." she said after he told her all about Heidi.

"Yeah, as long as we stay together, we might do that eventually." he said with some happiness in his voice, again, rare. "kick-ass, I have a girlfriend" he thought to himself.

So, due to liking one another, Heidi and Eric still visit each other, and time goes on they grow more and more attached.

Note from author: Now that we explained this relationship in this chapter, the KyBe relationship will be in the next one, but don't worry, this along with the other pairings will be furthur developed into something better. I also plan in the future to make a Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, which involves Ty Lee and Aang, and a Charlie and The Chocolate Factory with four of the five children finding interest with another, and a pairing, the fanfic will be based on the 2005 movie, because I like it more than the 70's version. I also apologize for lack of writing, I'm trying for things to make sense, and not get criticized for not making it in the form of South Park. Also, parts 2, 3, and 4 will focus on Tammy and Kenny, KYBe, and Butters and Red, also I edited and wrote in my first chapter that some families have changed, which I will explain once the relationship chapters are done, whenever I can get to it, also my computer had to be worked on because my computer browsers weren't connecting to the internet even though I was, and then my Computer once it was put to sleep made my icons and taskbar disappear, it now only happens every one in a while now. Also, In The Tammy relationship, Kenny will discover something from his past relationship with Kelly, but it won't be known until I get to it.


	4. Chapter 4: KyBe pairing

Chapter 4: Part 2 of 4 KyBe.

While Kyle was known for at times being with a short temper for hatred towards his religion and knew the girls had put him on the bottom of the list, he forgave Bebe for it and they moved past it. Bebe broke up with Clyde due to her seeing him with another girl, upsetting her. Kyle also was starting to develop feelings for her due to her always being nice, getting her work done, and was very smart. Their relationship began in 6th grade.

"Bebe! Bebe, wait." Kyle called to her, it was months since he forgave her, and he wanted some time alone for a while.

"Yes?" Bebe asking with confusion, curious at how Kyle is all of a sudden talking to her for days.

"Bebe, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Can I take you out for Ice Cream despite the fact it's cold outside?"

"I don't know Kyle, even though you forgave me of what I did 4 months ago, you stopped speaking to me, and know you're talking to me again like nothing happened."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I needed to just clear my head because it made me remember I almost burned the school to the ground, I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone, especially for that my little brother is falling for another girl his age."

"Well..."she put some thought into it, she knew he didn't speak to her because he needed some time alone so he can finally put everything of the past to rest, but it was strange for him to just come up and talk to him like nothing out of anything happened badly. Finally, after a few moments, she spoke. "Alright, I'll go out with you, just don't go annoyed with someone doesn't like your religion and not speak after a while."

Kyle was excited with her response, "Don't worry, only fatass will annoy me, but barely anything will."

So when school ended, the couple put there things from school away and met at the new Ice Cream parlor that opened a week ago. Kyle got Chocolate with Butterscotch, and Bebe got Strawberry with sprinkles. (Odd, but beautiful.) They talked about things in life, Bebe parents giving her a key now she's older, Kyle losing his temper less often, the families going like a flick of time, everything from bad to good, and they both were happy. At 5:30, they went to the stage in the middle of South Park to attend Jimmy's stand-up comedy act, sure he did stammer, but his timing for his comedy was perfect and the jokes were actually funny. (I'm not writing any jokes because I feel like I'll fail in Jimmy's comedy.) At 6:45, they needed to go home, Bebe kissed Kyle on the cheek, and they both went home. When they got home, there parents were a little annoyed they arrived home late for dinner, but they were happy that their kid(s) were in a couple. Kyle told Stan about it, and he said "Good for you.", it wasn't cool, but he had a tone for good, it was awfully quiet in Stan's house now that Shelly moved out with Kevin, but due to him being a goth, and for his strong dislike of her, he could care less. Their dating became different as time went on, and even if some dates were bad, they at least had something good in them.

Author's Note: Like I said, I'll tell you about Shelly once the chapters of the couples are done, only half way there.


	5. Chapter 5: Kammy pairing and sad story

Part 3 of 4: Tammy and Kenny

Author's Note: This chapter contains the most amount of dialogue of the pairings because it focuses on more of family than it does a relationship. Also, the thing I said about Kenny discovering something from his past relationship will be discovered in this chapter, and I have to say, this is the longest I've ever typed.

Out of all the relationships today, Kenny's relationship with Tammy was the quickest to have kids. Tammy and Kenny were described by a few people as "The poor couple" due to their lack of money and spending it on anything other than food. Kenny found a way to die less often and now dies only once a year! And despite his demise when Tammy gave him a blowjob with a condom, they had sex quite regularly. Sadly, they stopped once Tammy learned she was pregnant, and Kenny was the father, their parents where both annoyed and angry especially that they were very young, and nether have a job, Kenny however, tried to prove to his parents and little sister Karen that he would eventually make a living. After going through numerous jobs, he got a job as a mechanic, where he fixes cars, electronics, like a boss.

After getting a job and making enough money, they bought a house that was at least two floors, but the two thought it was better than a one-floor home. The house was blue and had 12 windows, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a full kitchen with living and family room.

"So, babe, you like the place?" Kenny asked his pregnant girlfriend.

"It's amazing, honey, it's the first time I live in a house that's now only 1 floor." she said, and that wasn't a lie or something either, she loved it.

A few months after they got the house, they moved most of their belongings in the house, before buying baby stuff. A few weeks after that, Kenny and Tammy finally moved all of their belongings in the new home, Kenny was upset though because even though he was finally able to live in his own house with his girlfriend, he was still missed his older brother Kevin is now living outside Colorado, and the place still had lots of good and bad childhood memories, such as posters he hung up of women in bikinis.

When Tammy was 8.7 months of her pregnancy, Kenny gave her an engagement ring, and they married before Tammy gave birth to their first daughter, Karen, named after her aunt. She looked a lot like Tammy, except blue eyes, and had Kenny's perverted behavior. A year later, they introduced Sarah, their second daughter, this time she looked a lot like her father, except with the eyes, and the love of the Jonas Brothers like her mother. Kenny got used to having 3 females in the house, and often cooked waffles and other stuff his family ate along with regular family food regular income families eat. Tammy after giving birth to her daughters, got a job as a jeweler in a mall, the family was happy, as they had a perverted and swearing, but caring father, a mother that was sweet, and two daughters that lived in a world of silly food, and homework to got to easy for them.

4 years later however, Kenny got a letter from the mailman telling him that the person really wants to speak with him. Kenny opened the envolope and wondered "Why the fuck am I getting an important message of a sudden?"

He started reading the letter:

**Dear, Kenny McCormick,**

**Hello, you may not know who I am, but I'm a friend of your ex-girlfriend, Kelly, who you were the only boyfriend of hers until you guys stopped dating.**

This put a question mark in Kenny's head. "Why the hell am I getting a letter from one of Kelly's friends?" he wondered. He continued reading:

**Sadly, Kelly passed away a month ago, and I wanted to inform you because I have something important to inform you about and you need to know because it's serious, if you want your answers on why I'm writing to you, meet me at Skeeter's Bar at 8:30, no later, no earlier, or else you'll never know why I'm talking to you, err, I mean writing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sally Bearson.**

This deepened Kenny's thought on why he was all of a sudden getting a letter from his ex-girlfriend's friends. "She died a month ago? Damn." He thought. Despite him thinking it could be a joke, he decided to go there anyway. He put on his adult-sized parka, and wrote a note to Tammy that he'll be out in the evening due to the letter he recently received.

Kenny finished anything in the house for cleaning, and left a key under the mat to the door for his daughters as they were still in school, and his wife was working, he took the day off due to his hard work on fixing anything, and one time got paid $800. Many of the customers see him as one of the greatest people working at Electric Tools, yes, that was the name of the company, dumb, but suitable.

After placing the key under the mat, he locked the door, and went out driving for a bit, and got some dinner, hamburger with cheese, large order of fries, Coco-Cola and for dessert, big slice of apple pie. When his checked his watch, it was 15 past 8. He arrived at Skeeter's Bar at approximately 26 past 8. He had a glass of Red Wine, and nothing else. When time chimed 8:32, he noticed the woman hadn't turned up yet, but still decided to wait a little bit just to make sure. 3 minutes later, the woman finally entered the bar. She had black hair, pink sunglasses, red lipstick, Jean sweater, and red shorts, pretty sassy.

The bartender greeted her:

"Evening maim, how can I serve you?"

She responded: "A glass of wine, please."

"Sure thing."

The woman sat on the stool next to Kenny, "Sorry for being late, I thought the time was 25 past 6 when it was actually 8:30." "It's okay." he said, trying to be friendly. "We get time incorrect sometimes, sometimes it makes you think Earth is taking it's time to toy with us until you get it like a piece of shit."

"Oh, and you probably are wondering who I am, I already know you since Kelly told me a lot about you when you guys were dating, I'm Sally Bearson."

"Oh, you're the woman from the letter. Glad to meet you." he said

After Sally introduced herself, a little boy walked in, he had messy blonde hair, blue sweater, red mittens, and a leaf green scarf and blue eyes, along with dark blue pants. The boy was looking at the floor, and clearly seen, was sad. The bartender slid the glass of wine to the woman, peacefully.

Kenny noticed the boy and so, Sally told him about why she got him to the bar.

"You see Kenny, do you remember your last date with Kelly?"

After a half-hour of thinking, which felt like 4 hours to the boy, Kenny finally remembered.

"Oh, yeah, on my last date, I asked Kelly to have sex with me, which I never asked her to do until then."

Sally continued. "Well you see Kenny, the reason this was your last date was because after you had sex with Kelly, she became pregnant with the boy here. In her high school, it caused her to drop out once she was two months in her pregnancy. She was forced to get a job as a college professor, she had to read a lot when it came to the subject she was teaching. 7 months of teaching later, she gave birth to the boy, and despite her love, spending short amount of money and support for the boy, she started becoming financially stranded, forcing her and her son to eat frozen waffles and pop-tarts and just non-regular family food for dinner, when he turned 6 last month, her mother got killed in a car accident when she was driving home from work and she got hit by a very fast truck. Her son noticed she didn't return and called the police, and the next day, he was told what happened. They decided within a month and a half, he would be put up for adoption due to him losing the parent he grew up with. However, I decided to call his other parent that thankfully was still alive, his father."

Kenny couldn't believe what he heard, Kelly had to eat what he had to eat when we was a kid, and the boy lost his own mama. And on top of all that, he left Kelly to fend for herself, and didn't support their son. This crushed part of his heart.

"After she became pregnant, she stopped communication with you because she didn't know what you would expect of being a father, and also because she was worried her parents would kill you."

"You're telling me. My wife's parents and my parents got angry and annoyed when she got pregnant." he said with annoyance

"Also, I forgot to tell you the name of the boy, his name is Junior."

"Junior?" Kenny asked.

"Yes," Sally said, "Kelly named her son after his daddy because she thought he looked a lot like him, and couldn't come up with a perfect name. So she named him Kenny McCormick Jr.."

"You need to take him home to your family, he has no other place to live or go, and he doesn't know his father, and maybe Kelly would want you to do the same thing."

Kenny's heart was put in a state of pain, his own and only son, lost his mother sometime after he turned 6, and the boy would be put up in a orphanage soon if he didn't gain custody of him. Despite him holding back, he began to cry. "Oh, Kelly, why didn't you tell me?" he cried. "What am I gonna do with Jr.? I haven't met him yet." he didn't know what to do, one side told him to just let everything involved to Kelly go, and the other told him to take the child, the innocent child. "Okay, Kelly, I'll..." he was interrupted by the bartender, "Mr. McCormick, are you alright?" "I'm upset, bartender, just leave the fuck alone now!" The bartender continued with his work while Kenny continued sobbing. "Where was I? Oh yes, okay Kelly, I'll take Jr so I can love him, and never, ever leave everything about you again! I'll do everything I can to make it right, even if some things are bad." His crying was getting louder, and soon, 85% of the people in the bar stared at him, with upset faces, feeling sorry for Kenny. Sally comforted him, "Don't worry Kenny, you have two daughters, you will be a good father figure to your only son." Kenny's crying 10 minutes later soon died down, but while Jr was upset that his mother died, his turned his attention to his father he didn't know just yet. "Sir, what are you doing?" he asked in a innocent and sad tone.

"Can't you see, I'm crying." Kenny said wiping his eyes in his sleeves. "Do you know my papa"? Jr asked with sadness. "Yes." "Where's he?" "He lives here, I'll take you to him in a week or so." Jr put a smile on his face,"Thanks Sir." He said with happiness. "By the way, I'm Kenny." Kenny said before turning his attention to Sally, "I'll take Jr with me, just get all of his belongings packed and ready, I need to go home now." Just as he finished, his phone rang, he fished it out, and it was 9:08, and the text he got was from Tammy, he read her text,

"_Are you home yet sweetie?"_

Kenny responded to the text.

"_I'll be home in a few minutes, we need to talk. See ya in the meantime."_

After giving Tammy a text, he said goodbye to Sally, as she took Jr with her to get everything packed in the morning. While in Sally's car, she spoke to Jr.

"Sweetie, tomorrow, we'll pack up all your things, and don't worry, the man will take care of you. I know he will." Jr just looked out his window, still scared over his mom's death.

Back with Kenny, he walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, waiting for Tammy to come to talk to him. A few seconds later, she walked down the stairs, "I put the girls to sleep 10 minutes ago, so everything will be quiet. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

After a few moments of breathing, Kenny spoke "Before I dated and met you Tammy, I was with another girl named Kelly, I used to date her whenever she visited South Park because she lived somewhere else."

Tammy sarcastically said "Kenny, you really make me laugh." followed with a laugh.

Kenny angrily growled at his wife. "I'm not joking Tammy, I actually was with a girl named Kelly, I wanted to tell you because I needed to tell you today."

Tammy this time knew her husband wasn't joking, so she allowed him to go on.

"I met Kelly when I went on a field trip with "Getting Gay with Kids" movement about Rainforests, she told me our relationship couldn't work because we lived in different places, which annoyed me. After the trip though, we went through a relationship, and numerous dates. Then, on my last date with her, I asked her to have sex with me, and she accepted."

Tammy grew angry, "When was this?!"

"About 2 months before we met." Kenny said with fear.

SMACK

Tammy slapped Kenny, her voice was loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. "HOW COULD YOU, KENNY?! YOU STARTED DATING ME ALL BECAUSE YOUR PREVIOUS GIRLFRIEND REFUSED TO SPEAK TO YOU AFTER HAVING SEX JUST SO YOU COULD PAST IT?!"

"YES!" he yelled.

40 minutes later, Tammy calmed down, but still raised her voice. "Why are you telling me this now? Is she part of your life again?!"

"No, she isn't. This afternoon I got a letter from the mailman this evening written by one of her very few friends, and it turns out a month ago she died. When I went to Skeeter's Bar, it turns out she got killed in a car accident because when she was driving home, she accidentally got hit by a truck."

After a deep breath, he continued. "It turns out she had a little boy who she named after me, because not only is he hers, but Jr is also mine."

Tammy's jaw dropped to the ground after hearing that.

"Please, Tammy, he's my son, he's basically me at 6 years old. I want to bring him here."

"The answer is no, Kenny ." Tammy said in annoyance. "What would tell people, what about your parents, what about me and your daughters Karen and Sarah?"

"I can't just leave him, Tammy, he'll end up in a orphanage if I don't. He has no family other than me, his daddy. Don't fucking blame on me all because I had a previous girl and shit, our daughters wouldn't like that if you were with another man. He hasn't done anything to hurt someone, please Tammy?"

After going through stress, she agreed. "Fine, he can come here, just don't think I'll act like a surrogate mother to him, I only have daughters to take care of. What would you tell your daughters if another child called you "Father" in front of them?"

"He doesn't know I'm his daddy yet, I told him I'm a friend of his dad, he's staying at Sally's house tonight as they pack his stuff to this house."

"Kenny, how would he react once you learned you lied to him?!"

"I'll tell before he comes to the house."

"I really want to kill you, Kenny, I really FUCKING do!"

And with that she stormed upstairs to bed, and Kenny decided to sleep on the couch, thinking about what he should do. He knew what he had to do, just not right now, not right now.

Author's Note: And now you know what I meant for Kenny's past relationship discovery. Jr will play a major role later on in the story, and be in mostly his father's shadow. I also want to warn you most of the children in this story are going to be boys and some of them will be called Jr. Hey, if a boy is basically his daddy except with a difference or two, it actually fits.


	6. Chapter 6: Bed pairing

Chapter Six: Part 4 of 4 Bed (Butters x Red)

Author's Note: This will be the shortest relationship chapter, but good for that.

Butters never knew much about girls, especially for the fact he was always single, and never asked for a date until the dance in 8th grade. Red didn't know who to take with her to the dance because people were finding love in their own way. So she decided to speak to Butters.

"Butters, will you take me to the dance?" she asked politely, trying not to ruin her chance.

"Uh...uh, yeah, sure Red." Butters said nervously, due to it being the first time someone asked him out.

After school, Butters told both of his parents, they were both proud of their son for finding a girl and not a man, which Stephen would ground him, and force him to break up for.

At 6:30 they got their tickets, and danced for 1.5 hours before deciding to leave the place. They went to Tweek's coffee shop where his parents would work at until they were in their 90's. Red got a strong coffee, while Butters got one with milk to soften the taste. They as well talked about their family and friends. Red was sorry for Butters having a bad dad, and a mother wouldn't help either. After finishing their coffee, she gave him a kiss and thanked him for agreeing to take her to the dance and coffee. Butters went scared after the kiss, but got over it when he got home. He told his parents everything, and even though they were annoyed with him not telling them he left early, they were happy he had a girlfriend.

"Oh, Butters", his mother said "I'm happy you have a girlfriend, you are a very sweet boy even if you do some bad things."

"Oh, stop Mom." he said with a smile. Red and Butters relationship grew from dances to movies, and introducing to each other's families.

Author's Note: The next chapter will now talk about Shelly and Kevin. Due to the fact they are outside of South Park, they will only be heard about in 3 chapters. And 3 for respect.


	7. Chapter 7: Kevin and Shelly today

Chapter 7: Kevin and Shelly

Author: Due to this story talking about two characters who are going to be minor in the story, there will be only 3 chapters of Kevin and Shelly.

Stan and Kenny found their parents homes to be awfully quiet due to Stan's older sister, and Kenny's older brother moving out before Kenny did himself.

4 years before the opening of the story, Kevin and Shelly were in high school. Kevin was 15 and Shelly was 14. They attended 85% of school together, and Kevin himself liked it because when he met Shelly, feelings for her began to appear and grew as time went on, so much that Kevin during Valentine's Day chose Shelly as a Valentine. Shelly at first, just thought he was a brainless turd who was messy and ugly. He grew on her as time went on with Kevin always being nice to her, and liking most of his stuff such as Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and other movies and things. Shelly and Kevin began dating around in their 10th year of high school, 3 years again before today, with Kevin being 16 and Shelly 15 , and due to Kevin having very little money, Shelly had to choose where they would go out, and other things. Kevin made some decisions with her, and if they had enough money, it would happen, not if they didn't. They both told their parents about their dates, and they were excited there older children were now a couple.

At a graduation party the school was celebrating for the seniors, Kevin was 18 and Shelly was 17 , Kevin accidentally poured some alcoholic punch into his and Shelly's cups, not knowing he chose the incorrect punch, which wasn't spiked. After they drank the punch, they got drunk, and while everybody was puking and being drunk, not looking, Shelly took Kevin upstairs to have sex.

The next day, Shelly realized that she was pregnant with Kevin's baby due to them having sex after being drunk. Both of their parents yelled at them for doing so, and told them they couldn't have a child because only one of them was 18, and the other was younger making it almost a crime, making Kevin and Shelly angry for their parents agreeing for Shelly to have an abortion. Kevin decided that if he wanted to make sure he was good enough for a father, he needed a job, unlike his father who just sat on the couch and drank all day, along with watching TV and reading Newspaper. After getting all of the money they needed, they decided to move to a different place to be by themselves and so their kids can have a better place and also so they can lose stress. There parents were upset that they decided to leave South Park, but respected their decision for a place to live. They moved to California when Shelly was 4 months in her pregnancy. And after much look, Kevin finally got a job as a chef, where he actually was happy because he finally was able to make a living, along with eat actual food instead of waffles, or pop-tarts. One time he made a delicious meal, he got paid $600 due to the success of the meal. Kevin bought a cake for Shelly on her 18th birthday when she was in her 8th month.

She was happy that she both had a child to teach to beat up people on the way, and was having an actual cake instead of something ridiculicious she doubted that Kevin would get.

1 month later, Shelly was immeditately in Labor due to the baby, she gripped Kevin's hand as she gave birth incredibly hard, Kevin felt like his hand was bleeding. Finally, after a half-hour of pain, Shelly gave birth to their son, Kevin McCormick Jr. Jr had everything of his father minus his need to wanting to give people a whack, just like his mother. Also, his hair was combo of brown and pink, father and mother combo.

And now today, Kevin is 26 and Shelly is 25 with 7 year old Jr. For the main time of his life, Kevin was happy. He had a wife who was beautiful and who loved him, a son who was brave yet stood in his father's shadow, living in a 2-floor house, which was also new to him, being able to cook awesome food, and stop wearing braces when he and Shelly were in Senior. Shelly also managed to get a job as a worker of Rotten Tomatoes, the website of reviews of movies. It felt like heaven to the two, and their son was half of it. They watch TV together, enjoy the outdoors together, enjoy a movie together, almost everything together. Sure there were some bad days and hard times, but there lots of more good days. He would remember everything even if he was old and stiff, but that would be a long time, long time.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party and The Intercourse

Chapter 8: The Party and the Sex

Jimmy Valmer (out of random) wanted to throw a party because he felt the sudden urge of inviting his friends over for something awesome, and possibly timeless.

At 6:30 pm, he told his idea to his parents, and his parents agreed if he would help with chores, and that he chose a good time.

While his mom told him of what he should do, his dad was just okay with it like nothing awesome or anything. Jimmy was starting to get annoyed with his dad due to his dad constantly ignoring him like he doesn't exist.

So, throughout the week, he did all of the chores, despite his handicap, and bought tons of snacks, Doritos, pretzels, ice cream, you name it.

At last, on Saturday, he had everything set up. He called all his friends, including Kenny, Eric, and Timmy, yep, the boy who's stuck in a wheelchair, his best friend, and who has a cool, but limited vocabulary, little old Timmy Burch.

All of the guest arrived at 3:30, an alright, but not the best time.

"Wow, guys!" Kenny said with his parka on, with his freinds, accompained with his wife and daughters(Jr didn't come yet because he still had stuff to pack, and Kenny didn't feel like the time was right, yet.) "Jimmy's party has everything, an enormous disco, a pool, and his own stand-up comedy stage!"

"No kidding!" Cartman replied to him, accompained with Heidi, "This party is going to be kick-ass!" "Make sure you don't be a slob, fat ass!" Kyle responded, accompained with Bebe, "Aye, I'm not fat! I already told you 1 thousand times, I'm big-boned!" "Alright, Eric, calm down!" his girlfriend Heidi came in, trying to settle her boyfriend down a bit. Stan in his goth outfit walked to his friends, looking at the ground, listening to music from his phone, and playing it with earphones so he could keep it at a level.

"God!" he yelled "I can't believe I came here to a party of fucking Conformists!"

"Oh, come on, Stan! This party will be filled with food and comedy and fun!" Kyle replied, trying to brighten up his friend.

Stan didn't like it, but he came because he didn't have anything better to do, and he wanted to take a break from the Goth Kids repetitive schedule of listening to rock music, calling people "conformists", drinking coffee, and not ordering anything, and telling poems of death at Henrietta's. Despite her not liking him, Stan's love for Henrietta wouldn't go away, but always managed to not take it to far.

Jimmy welcomed everyone who came to the party and invited them in. After everyone came in, he greeted the people he knew most.

"Glad you have a wife and d-d-d-d-dau-d-d-d-d-daughters, Kenny! And glad you and B-b-b-Bebe-b-b-b-are-t-t-t-tog-t-ttogether now Kyle! And congrats to you to Eric and Butters!"

His friends replied with a "thank you" before enjoying the party. Jimmy also announced that there were two bowls of punch on the table, 1 spiked, and one not. He said that the only way to know the punch is spiked is by smelling alcohol coming from the drink, and people who want punch must be careful with what they get.

Kyle and Bebe enjoyed themselves by being in the disco, and mentioning lyrics, Stan basically enjoyed himself by eating food and watching Jimmy perform, although he didn't laugh much, the jokes were funny, Butters and Red enjoyed themselves by acting out in a roleplay that they are the "Saviors of a Party" and there objective was to much sure it was as fun as possible. And despite Jimmy's house being kind of small, it was enough for everyone at the place.

Eric and Heidi on the other hand enjoyed themselves by eating large platters of food, watching TV, and having punch. However, after 4 cups of punch, they both were drunk.

"So, babe, want to have fun upstairs?" Eric asked Heidi in a drunken state, not aware he got the spiked punch instead of non-spiked. "Sure thing, sexy." Heidi said also drunk. The two walked upstairs unoticed, and went in Jimmy's bedroom.

"I can't wait to make love to you, girl!" Eric said as he and Heidi removed their clothing.

Eric saw Heidi was gifted for her body, having D cup boobs that were round as beach balls, and a body as beautiful as one sexy beast.

"Come on, big lug! I want to love you like I never did, I want to be your husband, the mother of your children, and just be with you in me!" Heidi responded, not knowing she was going to get possibly a child along the way.

Eric laid Heidi on top of the bed, and kissed her lips, throat, and all.

"Come on, stick it in!" Heidi talking about his penis. "Oh, I'll stick it in good!" Eric said, however, he looked at his penis, it was only 2 inches long, awfully short for a penis. "Son of a bitch!" He said in annoyance.

"Think of something nasty, you fucking cocksucker!" Heidi yelled at him, still being drunk. Eric thought of pranking Kyle into thinking that Family Guy and American Dad were successfully cancelled, and saw a bit of a porno. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it...his dick enlarged to a foot! Without hesitating, he stuck his manhood into Heidi's piss spot, before turning to her boobs, round and full of milk. Eric licked the left tit nipple before sucking on it. Eric felt like a baby again, being breastfed, he just didn't want to stop drinking until it was empty, no matter if his bladder filled up. He felt his penis letting out a liquid in Heidi but he didn't care, he was enjoying himself. Eric then felt something trying to squeeze out of his crotch. "UHHHHHHH...I'm gonna cum!" He yelled before white stuff that looked like cream went up into Heidi, who was enjoying the cool breeze.

Eric than began to regain himself after being drunk, and realized what he did.

"Oh my god! What have I done?!" he yelled before dressing himself and running out of the house, horrified of what he did to his new girlfriend.

"I should have told him I didn't mind having him in me." Heidi said before getting dressed herself, and while she got dressed, her stomach growled in sickness. What the fuck was going on?

6 hours later, the party was over, and everyone went home. Stan meanwhile, wondered into the streets due to him also unknowningly drinking the spiked punch. While his mind was messed up, he could see normally due to them using drugs and drinking coffee. He saw Henrietta's house as Pete, Michael, and Firkle all left to go home.

He just watched as they walked away.

Stan went to the house and opened the door, having some confusion as to why his parents haven't locked the door yet.

He drunkingly found Henrietta's room and walked in, and saw her getting ready for bed, and for more disappointment in conformists.

He was about to talk to her when her mother appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here, Stanley?" Mrs. Biggle asked in confusion as to why he was here even though the other Goths left.

"I just returned from a party."

Stan than thought of something...something he wouldn't possibly think of.

"Can I sleepover tonight?"

Mrs. Biggle thought about it for a moment.

"As long as your parents are okay with it you're welcome!"

She walked away and Stan pulled out his phone, and texted to his dad.

"_Do u and mom mind if I sleepover at one of my noncormists house?" _He said this because he couldn't call them "friends", that would be too conformist.

A few seconds later, his father responded, "_Ok, just be back in the morning, ur mother would be curious if you didn't return right away." _

Stan was pleased with this and went in Henrietta's room, and closed the door behind him.

Henrietta noticed him and walked towards "Dude, why the fuck are you here?" she asked in a rude tone.

"I texted my dad if I could sleepover here and he said yes." Stan said with a drunk smile on his face.

She backed a bit. "Okay. Well, I thought about you having feelings for me and I still think they're from a disney movie."

"Than maybe I should take it to the next level." He said drunkenly, yet happy tone.

Henrietta was getting scared a bit, she backed away from him until she was cornered to the closet where she kept her regular stuff, like music and what not.

He wrapped his arms around her before unhooking her dress, leaving her in only her bra and panties, which were both black. This was starting to scare her.

"I'll make you feel so good, you'll be glad you met me!" he said, starting to become excited. He removed his shirt , but kept his hat and pants on. He had a normal build, and he had beer spots on him because of the punch he drank.

Stan took Henrietta and tossed her on the bed, before unhooking her bra, before she removed his pants, starting to become interested in having sex with him, it wouldn't be terrible, but absolutely not perfect, she thought.

When Henrietta removed Stan's black underpants and Stan removed Henrietta's black panties, he began, he stuck his manhood, right UP in her, Henrietta soon went from pain to pleasure as they used different positions, but still with his penis in her. He concluded by laying her down on her back on the bed, and then...he pumped white streams into Henrietta, like a fountain of milk. He took his manhood out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he said with exhaustion.

"That felt pretty good. Stan, this is very conformist and not something you get from a Goth, but...I love you."

"I do too." he replied with happiness and no longer drunk and glad he did what he had to do. He hugged her before putting his shorts back on and tucking himself in bed.

Unknown to Henrietta and Stan, the thing Stan pumped into was something that causes pregnancy, the same thing with Eric and Heidi, long tails with the only quest is to get a girl pregnant with a child...it was SPERM! The most dangerous foe and greatest threat to the world...EVER! And a male sperm fertilized one of Henrietta's eggs. This was only going to get worse!

Author's Note: I made this chapter because I wanted to focus on Jimmy a little bit before we went on with could cause a problem with our characters and families.

If anyone likes this story, tell me, if Eric and Heidi, or Henrietta and Stan had kids, what would they be? Add a image to it too. Tomorrow, I might be able to try to make the introduction to our villain, and sadly, one of the pairings I chose myself will die, but will add something for our character.


	9. Chapter 9 The start of Scott's Revenge

Chapter 9: Scott Tenormam's Revenge, and Kenny's re-move

Author's Note: Heidi and Henrietta's story will continue on two chapters later, now I want to introduce a villain who wants to demolish South Park for good, and sadly, this is the chapter where one of the pairings die. Also, the stuff from media I promised begin to appear in this chapter. Enjoy.

The son of Jack Tenorman was angry...

He was angry about his half-brother killing his parents, angry about the fact everyone in South Park was lucky for having someone, angry he never had a girlfriend, and angry about South Park.

He hated that place, it's where his half-brother lives. He finds all of the residents to be idiots, and wants to burn South Park to the ground. He wanted revenge.

Scott decided, "You know what, if I want to get rid of Eric, I should exterminate all he cares about!" He aquired an AK-47 with a flamethrower attachment and set out. He wanted everyone to die, not one person live. While driving his car, he noticed a house that was blue, had 12 windows, mostly small windows, and saw the lights on in the house with children and a person there. He decided to start here, and advance on all the way from Unplanned Parenthood to his half-brother's house. He parked his car in the parking lot, took out his weapon, and walked towards the house.

Meanwhile...

It was finally done, Jr's belongings from his Wii U to clothing were all packed up, and were sitting in Kenny's car, ready to move. Kenny bid farewell to Sally, knowing he'll never see her again.

Kenny wondered how the hell if Jr was Kelly's Kid, because minus clothing, all he could see when he looked at him was...himself. He did notice though that Jr would pick his nose a lot, making at least something from his mom, in fact, that was the only thing Kenny found about Jr that was different. Whenever he saw Jr pick his nose, he would say, "Just like his mama.".

Kenny unlocked his car, getting ready to take Jr to his new home.

"C'mon Jr, I'll take you home."

"Kenny," Jr asked with worried and sadness, "Where is my Papa?"

Once he heard, Kenny knew it was time to tell the truth that he wasn't a friend of his father, he WAS the father.

He crouched down to his son, but taking a deep breath. "Junior, I lied, I'm not a friend of your father."

Junior's eyes became full of water, the man lied to him, he felt like an idiot and all.

"However, I...AM your father. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I abandoned you and I also felt the time wasn't right. I'm sorry for not being honest, I know I should've come clean and shit, but I just didn't to look like someone terrible."

Junior eyes were still watery, but his eyes were pouring out very few tears.

He understood his father did it, to not make him look like someone who didn't care about their kid.

"I at first didn't know you were my son until Sally told me at the bar, I didn't know you existed. The reason you were born was because on my last date with your mother, I asked her to fuck me."

Kenny didn't believe he just cursed in front of his own son, but continued anyway.

"Then after that, a couple months later, I met my wife Tammy, I have two daughters with her, and we live in a two-floor house, and I think the girls would like to meet you. Look Jr, I'm sorry for what I did, I just didn't want to look bad, alright?" Jr was still upset, but he was calming down. Kenny decided to brighten it a bit by picking up Jr and singing him a lullabye. He knew the one from the Holes movie.

"If only, if only,

The woodpecker sighs,

The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies,

The Werewolf alone, hungry and lonely,

he cries to the moon, "If only, if only" ".

By the time he ended the lullabye, his little boy had stopped crying. He picked his nose before taking it out having a booger on, and placing the booger in a tissue, before tossing it away.

"I'm ready to go home now, daddy."

Kenny brightened a bit now that his son called him something to make him loving and supportive. He placed Jr in the passenger seat, (He couldn't put him in the back because that and the trunk were stuffed with his belongings.) and he began driving to his house. When he got there however, he couldn't believe his eyes.

His house was on fire! And a fire truck along with 2 police cars were parked there too. His house was just put out before Kenny got there. He ran out of the car and asked what happened.

"Someone set the house on fire, from what I can tell, it wasn't by anything in the house nor faulty wiring." said a fireman.

Kenny found something even worse when he entered the destroyed place that was once his house. His wife and two daughters...they were lying on the ground, burnt to a crisp. Their bodies looked like they were burned alive.

"Mr. McCormick, the detective would like to speak to you." a fireman spoke.

Kenny walked outside to the police man, wearing normal gear, and holding a notebook and pencil.

"Greetings, Mr. McCormick, I'm Detective Albert, I would like you to answer four questions for me."

"Yeah, I'll, I'll do my best."

"That's what they all say until you realize they're lying." said Albert.

He began questioning, "What were you doing while your house was being set ablaze, sir?"

Kenny was nervous "I uh, went to pick up my son to come to this place because I packed his stuff up to here, he's sitting in the car right now."

"How didn't you get informed by your wife, McCormick?"

"Because I didn't get a text or a call, and I was having a moment with my son being sad."

The detective believed him, question 2.

"What do you think caused your house to be burnt?"

"I don't have a fucking idea, I just came to my home like as it were used like a piece of shit plank of wood."

He believed Kenny. Now on the last two questions. "Are you involved in the arson in anyway?"

"Are you trying to fucking pin this on me?!"

"Would you like to be sent to jail?"

"Okay, okay. No, I don't own anything that could cause a fire, well, maybe a candle, but not something serious."

He finished the questions, and the last one was if he knows who did it. He didn't know. When he emailed his boss that his house was on fire, he couldn't believe what he read:

"_Sorry to hear that, former employee."_

Former Employee? Kenny thought and emailed.

"_Yeah, you wrote to me you quit 1 hour ago."_

What the fuck? Someone used his gmail account to make his boss think he quit? This was starting to link to a plot.

"_Well, I think someone posed as me to send the gmail, because I don't fucking remember typing to you I quit. Look, can you please get a map of available homes in South Park, please? I need a new home, and I don't want to be homeless, or live in a haunted house."_

"_Sure, I'll get a person to show you available homes, it'll take a week before the person arrives, so you'll need to wait until then."_

_"Thank you!"_

Kenny was angry! His home was burned down, he had no family other than his younger sister, parents, and son. Someone sent a fake email to his boss telling him he quit, and now until the person to show him homes showed up, he'd have to move in to his parents house. Yep, just 4 years later after moving out of his childhood dump, he had to go back for a week. So that's what he did.

His parents and sister were surprised when he entered the house with Jr.

"Kenny, you didn't tell us you had a son." his drunk father said with a bottle of beer in his hands, being the drunk he is.

"I found out a couple days ago, and I have all of his belongings. Mom, Dad, I have some bad news. Someone burned down my house, and my wife, and daughters." he said with guilt and sadness.

Carol felt sorry for her son losing his house. "Aw, Kenny, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault, mom. So anyway a person will show me available homes to buy, but right now, I need to stay here for a week."

"Sure, thing buddy." his dad said, trying to be cooperative, "Just make sure you get something good for dinner, I wish Kevin would, but he's not leaving California."

"Thanks Mom and Dad" Kenny said with a smile, he unloaded some of Jr's belongings in his room and found out now his room was for guests, but still slept in there anyway, he felt like 10 years old again, living in a poor run-down house, with his women posters around, and rats living in there. After unloading some of Jr's stuff, he properly introduced his son to his grandparents and Aunt Karen. He then told them his story and how he ended up in his life following today. Carol and Stuart felt sorry for Jr and sad his mother died, well, Stuart was half sad that he was drinking his last beer from the container. After Jr placed some clothing next to the closet, Kenny undressed him and put him in clean pjs, before taking him into the bed and in his father's arms.

"Dad, why are we here?" Junior asked.

"This was my childhood home, son, I moved out with Tammy once I got enough money for both of us. Until we can get a new house, we'll be stuck here."

"Dad, do you love me?"

Why wouldn't he, he's the main part of his life he cares about now his wife and daughters are all dead, he barely any family other than his little boy he loved and cared about.

"Of course, Jr. You're my son.".

Kenny clapped his hands two times before the lights went out and they both went asleep, but not before some thought.

Kenny thought about the fire. Why didn't he go berserk? Usually, husbands would be furious if they find their families and house burned, but why didn't he?

He loved Tammy, he really did, and spent time at the party and other events, so why not?

Then Kenny was struck with bad thoughts and memories, which could explain why he could care less if she died. He remembered that when she was pregnant, she barely helped with anything, he spent most of his time cleaning the house, making dinner, washing dishes, anything while she relaxed and watched TV. Also, if the fire didn't happen, she would torment and be cruel towards Jr and treat him like an outsider. He also remembered at the party that he got drunk as well, and Tammy hated him so much, she took the girls with her home, and he ended up outside of Sally's house before having to walk all the way back to eat breakfast, do a 5-point expection (Brush Teeth, Put on Deodorant, Wash his Hair, Wash His Face, Get Dressed) and throughout that time, all she gave was an annoyed look. Kenny finally said what he wanted to say, especially during arguments,

"Fuck you, Tammy!, Can you please help with some Chores?, don't leave!, Jr's only going to be nice!" All of that, just all of that, he instantly hated Tammy. She also at times worked late, and he felt like she was doing it on purpose. He also was annoyed of his daughters because neither of them decided to stay when Tammy asked them to leave, and they believed Tammy's side of the story almost all of the time. He decided to let Tammy in the past, and have Jr for now, his son, his innocent son, his angel that will give him love and hope.

Jr also thought about his family. He felt less sad about his mothers death, but he still cared about her. He was sad that his mother died, but ever since he was with his father, he felt he was at home. He would have a father that would protect him until the day he died.

They fell asleep with dreams of being awesome superheroes. Even though Kenny was Mysterion, but fictional superheroes like Spider-Man, The Hulk, and Superman.


	10. Chapter 10: Jr's first day in the poor

Aftermath of South Park: chapter 10 :)

Author's Note: To start, this chapter will primarily focus on Jr living through the rules of the McCormick house and what his father had to go through when he was a kid. Secondly, this will go in detail of why Kenny's memories of Tammy and stuff. Futhermore: After This chapter, Heidi's pregnancy story will be told first, and Henrietta's will be next.

The two woke up at 6:30. Although they were both tired, and it was a bit early, Kenny and Jr just couldn't go back to sleep. Jr walked out of his father's bedroom and saw a rat. He shivered, rats are pesky, and bite. He slid past it and got a glass of water. He wondered into the living room and sat on the couch, and was already starting to dislike the house. It was only 1 floor, which is something he disliked living with his mom due to her financial problems, they had to live on 1 floor, the TV was small, and when turned on, only showed stuff in Black and White. There were cigar butts in a dish on top of the TV, a game where you toss arrows at a circle, the house was filthy, and had dozens of rats. Jr stuffed his finger in his nose, before pulling out an enormous booger that was like 8 inches long. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and stuffed the booger in the tissue before tossing it away. His father with a bottle of alcohol followed him to the living room before sitting next to him on the couch. He was drinking beer because there wasn't much to drink.

After 30 minutes of silence, Jr was the first to speak,

"Dad, why is this house filled with Rats and stupid shit like a minature TV that only shows black-and-white?"

"Just like his daddy." Kenny thought to himself.

"Well, son" he began, "My parents are poor. Well, we wouldn't be if my parents didn't spend all of the fucking money on beer and only small amounts on food."

"Son!", Stuart yelled, peeking his head outside of his bedroom door, "Alcohol is just as important as being alive! Now shut the fuck up, or your butt is gonna be in trouble!" Stuart was so loud he woke up Carol and soon enough they started arguing, leaving Stuart back in the room.

"Goddammit!" Kenny said aloud, "This happens every fucking time whenever Dad says something stupid like that." Kenny didn't mind he was swearing because his son was going along fine with it.

When the time was 8 am, the rest of the family woke up fresh and ready for a new day. Well, only Kenny, Jr and Karen were, Stuart and Carol were exhausted due to their argument lasting for about an hour, and due to their argument lost an hour of sleep. Stuart went in the kitchen to get a beer, being again a drunk, and noticed a bottle of beer gone, this was also known because he bought a 10 pack of beer bottles yesterday, and was enjoying the last beer from the previous container.

"Hey, who the fuck took my first bottle of beer!"Stuart yelled, always wanting to start his day by drinking.

"Grandpa, do you always have to drink beer every fucking day?!" Jr yelled at his grandfather for always wanting beer in the morning. "Jr, beer is the most important thing in this household, and if I hear you talk back to me again, your butt's gonna be in trouble!".

"Yeah, right Dad." Kenny sarcastically said "Screw the ceiling, screw the exterminator, screw TV and electronics, fuck actual food, fuck health, let's just get beer so we can die faster than when he actually should be and suffer brain damage, heart disease, and loss of behavior, and care for YOUR FUCKING CHILDREN AND CHILDREN'S FUCKING CHILDREN!" Kenny yelled really loud to make most of South Park to hear that all his dad cared about was sitting on his ass and drinking away problems.

Stuart responded to Kenny's complaint with a punch to the eye, giving the latter a black eye. "Don't you say that again in this house!" Stuart yelled. Kenny was about to give his dad a punch before a yell filled the room.

"YOU FUCKING DRUNK! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FUCKING SON!" Carol yelled at Stuart for abusing their son, especially in front of his son.

"I HAVE TO BECAUSE OF HIS INSULT OF BEER!" Stuart replied.

"ALL YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS BEER, YOU FUCKING DRUNK!"

Another argument occured again, Kenny found his strength and took Jr out of the house while his parents started arguing. "We got to get stuff too Jr, your grandmother wanted me to get food and anything we like on our way home. She requested pop-tarts on our way home.".

"Do Grandma and Grandpa always fucking argue because of their different view of parenting and also because Grandpa likes to drink a lot?"

"Yep" Kenny exclaimed without guilt, it was true. His parents would most of the time get in arguments that would last for an hour, yet for some reason they wouldn't get a divorce. It just annoyed him that that it would always happen, and for the fact his sister Karen had to suffer through it until she could finally leave the house to find her own life.

"Well, because I don't want to go back to the crap I had to eat when I was your age Jr, we're instead going to Wegmans because it's currently the only store in this town that actually sells stuff for people to buy." (The Wegmans by the way opened 15 months before the story even began.)

They got a lot of stuff, Ice Cream, Chicken, Potato Wedges, Meatloaf, Pizza, Pepsi, Brisk Ice Tea, Apples, and much more. After they scratched that off their list, they decided to go through the time until 5:30. Jr wanted to go to Gamer's Edge because of comics of The Walking Dead, which is something Kenny was amazed his son was a fan of the show, they also got an N64 with half of the games on stock. (Super Mario 64, Legend of Zelda, Goldeneye 007, Spider-Man, Star Wars, and a few more) They then went to Best Buy so Kenny could buy a New TV That was 48 inches big. They then concluded their journey by going to Tweek's Coffee shop and got some coffee, before checking out the theater. Kenny got a strong coffee that was dark and tasty. Jr got a coffee that had some milk to soften the taste and was mostly brown coloring, and they went to the theater and saw a new movie called "The Blood Zone", the two got interested, but it dropped once they saw it was directed by M. Night Shyamalan, and the two couldn't last through one movie made by him, especially if the movie had Michael Bay involved in it due to his characters being thin as twig, and mostly the film being product placement, and explosions. They saw though a 3-D edition of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of The Sith, and they saw it, and had an excited look when they left the theater, showing they loved it due it being better than the first prequel. It was 5:45 when they got home, but it didn't fully matter because it was only 15 minutes late. Kenny's parents had stopped their argument once their son and grandson entered the house with grocerries and other things. They were annoyed they didn't get the things they requested, but were glad they at least got the job done. After they stocked the food, Jr and Kenny hooked up the N64, with both hoping the rats wouldn't try to chew up the wires. They removed the old TV and placed the new one in it's place. When Stuart saw it, he felt like he was getting old.

At Dinner, they had ham with green beans, and mashed potatoes. It was good. Jr went into the living room to watch TV, and it started all over again.

Stuart walked in to also watch TV while enjoying a beer, and saw Jr sitting in his spot.

"Sport, you're gonna have to move over." Stuart said in his most polite voice.

"Why can't you sit on the other side, Grandpa?" Jr asked, not wanting to move from his spot.

"Because it's my spot, even before you were born, and I said so." Stuart said starting to lose his patience.

"It just takes a couple steps." Jr replied not wanting to move.

"You're going to move to the other side, and that's final!" Stuart yelled, begining to become angry.

"I'm not moving over." Jr scoffed with annoyance in his eyes that his grandfather wouldn't just shut up and sit on the other side.

"MOVE OVER NOW, OR I'LL MAKE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Stuart yelled finally seen angry.

"FUCK YOU GRANDDAD!" Jr yelled before mooning Stuart, and sitting back down. Stuart responded to this with a punch to the face, giving poor Jr a black eye.

At that moment when Stuart punched Jr, Kenny walked into the living room with a Gatorade, wanting to spend time with his little boy before retiring to their rooms. When Kenny saw Jr's eye that was beaten with a fist, he exploded in rage! He responded by giving a battle cry before giving his dad a punch to the jaw, and soon enough, Kenny and Stuart were in a bare-knuckle brawl. Crashing through the window, causing more damage to the house, blood on the snow, bones breaking, and eventually 34 minutes of fighting later, Kenny emerged victorious. While his dad did give him stuff like a broken ribcage and a damaged back, he managed to break his jaw, headbutt him really hard, and smash his legs. Jr and Kenny decided to go to their room after what just happened, and brushed their teeth, before going to the bedroom. Kenny picked up Jr and took him into his bed before undressing him to pjs. He unbuttoned his son's sweater and removed his shirt, pants, and underpants and placed pajama shirt and pants, then took Jr into the bed before wrapping his arms around the latter's chest like a blanket of strength, love, and hope. Jr was happy with what his father did, what that son of a bitch drunk of a granddad did to him was awful.

"Dad, I'm scared." Jr said sofly like a scared innocent soul.

"Don't be, my angel." Kenny said with love, and hapiness, which warmed Jr as much as his father keeping him warm and filled with love. He was just felt a bit weird that his father got into a fist fight with Grandpa, and now is acting like nothing happened. "We all go through stupid shit that we don't want to go through, but it just comes to us anyway. I'm sorry for what grandpa had done to you. It used to be his spot of the couch every time, every time. Don't worry Jr, we'll be out of here before time hits." Kenny said, still trying to keep his son happy enough to not feel like he'll be stuck in hell for the rest of his life. He was also scared, but tried to his best to be what a good father should be.

He kissed his sons head. "Night, Junior."

"Night, dad." and Jr fell asleep in his fathers arms.

Kenny thought for a half-hour before sleeping. If Tammy was still alive, he could tell Tammy would think Jr was a spoiled brat, and would attempt to put him up for adoption. And his daughters would go along just fine because of their mother. "Girls do have a lot of things they want to expect." he thought. He was still annoyed with the fact she helped very little when she was pregnant. He often also had to clean up the puke his wife made when she puked out of nowhere, and often made a mess when she made her own food, like when she tried to make soup, she ended up spilling it all over the floor, and decided to let Kenny clean it. Kenny was mainly happy after his daughters were born because he could live a normal life as a husband and father. It was still difficult though because his daughters constnatly looked up to Tammy that he felt like they didn't love him. He did have good stuff with Tammy like they were in a canoe in a lilly pond outside of South Park, they went to a concert, and she was really nice back in the old days. She just got worse as time went on. While he being haunted by the fire, he was getting over it really quickly, and tonight, he dreamed of being in a town full of awesome stuff with his son. They would see Kelly, they would reunite, marry, and have a happy time. Come to think of it, Kenny began to like Kelly a lot more than Tammy. It's possibly because she gave him her "happy little accident" that was still alive, and was a boy.

And so, Kenny finally ended his thoughts of Tammy, and moved on with his son. He fell asleep with his arms around Jr like a "Guardian Blanket.".


	11. Chapter 11 Heidi's Pregnancy

Aftermath of South Park: Chapter 11, Heidi's problem.

A/N: Welcome back and I took a small break from writing which I do a lot so, I'm glad to write again, and Heidi and Henrietta will now be learned of their issues that they got from last time.

Heidi blinked herself awake, she felt like her stomach was going to swell up and felt sick. She shut off her alarm clock blasting The Blues Brothers Song "Soul Man". She checked the time: 11:45 am.

"That's Weird," she thought to herself, confused that she woke up late in the morning, "The time says I woke up before the afternoon, I must be-", before she could finish what she was thinking, her stomach felt ill, and she ran to the bathroom, before barfing in the toilet. Her mother walked into the bathroom. She was wearing a yellow shirt, with black sweatpants, she also had brown hair.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You didn't wake up until lunchtime, and me and your father thought you almost slept through the whole day."

"Very funny, mother." Heidi replied, knowing she would never sleep through a day of her life. Her mother noticed puke from her mouth and some in the toilet. She instantly knew what that was linking to. "Heidi, who's the boy?!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Heidi asked, confused that her mother is yelling at her about her vomiting.

"What do you mean what I'm talking about? You're puking in the toilet, and you didn't wake up until almost afternoon. That means you're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT A WAY TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS." Heidi yelled, though she could tell her mom was right about that, her breasts felt like they were getting bigger, and she felt both hungry and sick, and although it was only starting, she could feel something inside her growing.

"Honey, you're not even 20 years old, you can't have a baby yet. Still, who's the father?" she asked trying to calm down a bit.

"I think the father is..."she was worried about Eric. She thought her father would choke him out of his misery, and force her to get an abortion, "My boyfriend, Eric Cartman."

Her mom looked in shock, "That fat blob got you pregnant?" she responded. "When I find his mother, I'm going to have a long talk with her."

"Mom...the baby...I want to keep it." Heidi said with a thought.

"You can't sweetie, you're not 20 years old, you just graduated from high school, you don't know what parenting is, you-" she was cut off.

"SO WHAT IF I'M NOT FUCKING 20 YEARS OLD, OR NOT IN COLLEGE, OR WHAT AND NOT WHAT PARENTING IS, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TRY TO BE A MOTHER. AND I KNOW FOR CERTAIN MY BOYFRIEND, LATER HUSBAND WILL BE ABLE TO SUPPORT ME AND THE BABY! AND I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS BABY, WHETHER ERIC'S DEATH OR NOT!" Heidi yelled at the top of her lungs her father rushed to her location, he had short blonde hair, yellow mustache, and was wearing a green t-shirt, black pants, and was very muscular.

"Christ, what the hell is going on?!" he yelled in annoyment, putting into quesiton what her wife and daughter were arguing about.

"Harold, can you come with me to the bedroom, please?" his wife asked in a calm but stressed way.

"I guess, Mary." he said in a confused manner.

Harold and Mary went back to the bedroom while Heidi went into the kitchen to eat something. Mary closed the bedroom door.

"What were you two arguing about?" Harold asked in anxious, feeling needy to know what was going on.

"Harold...Heidi's pregnant, and her boyfriend is the father."

Harold rose in anger.

"Who is that FUCKER, I'm going to tear his guts out!"

He was so angry he wanted to kill the entire family of the father, and wanted Heidi to remove the child until she reached 22.

"His name is Eric Cartman, he's the fat one of his group of friends."

"I'm going to strangle him right now!" Harold yelled before approaching the door, Mary stopped him.

"Heidi yelled at me and told me she's going to keep the baby, regardless of you kill the father, so I don't think killing him is going to cut it."

Harold was still angry that his daughter was carrying a child and she wasn't even 20 yet. And he really wanted to kill Eric, but he knew if he did, his death would halt any communication with his daughter, and will be charged with murder, and the Cartman family would all hate him, and wish death upon him. Even the child would see him as a mutant for what he did to its father.

He lost half of his anger, "Fine, but we better make sure she contacts him, and also, she better get the books of parenting for both her and him, so they can prepare when she gives birth."

"Okay." said Mary, who was now calm, and glad her husband relaxed a bit, "Let's go talk to her." they walked out of the bedroom and spoke to Heidi, who whipped up a pizza with cabbage. Heidi was glad her father wouldn't kill Eric, because this would damage her child's behavior. She put thought into what Eric would think of the child. While he would get irratated from the constant crying and stuff, and that he would fuck up, she thought he would like it if someone followed his footsteps and be happy.

She went back to her room after seeing a few movies at 5pm and picked up her phone, before calling Eric.

Meanwhile...

Eric was exhausted. He didn't get much sleep because he had sex with Heidi last night and was worried she would be pregnant, and her father would be after him, and when he visited Heidi's house, he was scared out of his mind when he met him, he was muscular to the bone, and looked like he could snap his neck in a second. He ran out of Jimmy's house and all the way back to his house, and fell in his bed, trying to move on the night. But he was haunted by Heidi's child, the father trying to kill him, and be a terrible father figure, especially that his mother was spoiling him, and he never knew his father until his half-brother told him, he wanted to look upset that he was Ginger, but he was mainly upset he never met his father, and his mother was too drunk to tell him. Throughout the day, he stayed home watching TV, with the fear of Heidi stuck on his mind. Before his mom started cooking dinner, his phone started ringing. He checked who was calling: Heidi. He was terrified about what was going to happen and for his own life, but decided it needed to be done.

He awnsered the call, and put the phone to his left ear.

"Eh, hello honey?"

"Hi, Eric, I uh have some news."

"Yes?" he replied triggering his nervousness.

"Well, I'm...pregnant."

Eric was starting to lose his sanity, his girlfriend admitted what he didn't expect, and now he could tell her father would try to kill her.

"My parents had a talk about it, and they both agreed that we should get material so we can prepare about handling a baby. My father wanted to kill you, but mom talked him out of it. We need money first so we can start our life for child support, and I think that you can at least manage to do work while I keep the house clean."

Eric took a deep breath, her father spared him from getting killed, and her parents came up with an idea to start.

"Well, I'm glad about it. I thought your dad was just going to kill me, but I'm glad I can live for another day. I'll try to do what I can sweetie. I better get downstairs, dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Bye, honey." Heidi said

"Bye." Eric said.

Little did Eric, Scott was watching him from his bedroom window, managing to climb from the windows. He came up with a sinister plan. He was going to summon tons of villians from various media, and command them to destroy all of the heroes and citizens in the world, at least most of them so there aren't tons of pop-culture references.

"Eric will die and so will any of his remains." Scott said with a laugh, and he slid down the house before taking off in the dark.

A/N: So our villian now knows something about Eric he can use against him, and will try to do something awful. Let's hope Eric doesn't die, nor does Heidi and the child.


	12. Chapter 12 Henrietta's pregnancy

Aftermath of South Park: Henrietta's smoking objection. Chapter 12

A/N: Now we are on the chapter of Henrietta's beginning pregnancy and the things she has to deal with while she's carrying a child, especially not smoking. (D'oh, that's something the goths can't avoid.) Oh well, it'll be what it'll be.

Henrietta felt sleepy when she woke up at 10:45 am. She didn't use her alarm clock because she rarely goes to school. She noticed Stan was gone, leaving a note on her dresser and the fact he didn't make his side of the bed.

Henrietta started getting her clothing out, her stomach felt sick and okay, not a very good mix, but neutral. She put on her clothing and makeup, and placed a cigar in her cigar holder, before lighting it. Before she could even inhale a bit of it, her mind told her to not smoke. "It's my right to smoke whenever I want to." she told herself before inhaling some of the cigarette and releasing a big puff. Her stomach reacted VERY violently to this and she felt like her heart was going to stop beating. (Even though she wanted to die because she was a goth, she didn't want to die right this second.) She blew out the cigarette, and tossed it in the trash. She was begining to feel like something was wrong, and 20 seconds later, she ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. She just wanted for real to die, and just R.I.P. Her mother heard her vomiting and followed her to the bathroom.

"Henrietta, morning sweetie! You woke up quite late this morning." her mother replied peeking out the door.

"Mom, go the fuck away, I'm not Barbie from a fucking Disney movie!" Henrietta yelled at her mother, especially for her conformist behavior.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I just wanted to know if you were fine-" she remembered her daughter puking in the toilet. She looked at the toilet, and it was littered with everything you can classify as barf.

Mrs. Biggle got really angry. "Henrietta Biggle, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! WHO'S THE BOY?! IS IT STAN MARSH?!" she yelled.

" MOM, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M NOT FROM A DISNEY MOVIE!"

"Why are you barfing in the toilet? I have never seen you do that since you were 5 years old."

Henrietta went back to the main topic, "I don't have an idea, I don't know why, maybe it's because of you being a FUCKING CONFORMIST!" she replied with anger in her voice.

"Henrietta, get in the car, we're visiting the doctor!" Mrs. Biggle dragged her 19 year old overweight daughter to her car and drove to the hospital. She was annoyed with what they had learned. Henrietta, for the first time in a while actually felt...conformist emotion. She was worried about Stan and the baby, Stan for his dad and her dad both trying to murder him, and the baby because she isn't a conformist and how will she be able to handle being a goth mother.

Mr. Biggle was furious when he found out about Henrietta. "Young Lady, you're getting an abortion!"

"No, dad." she said, "I'm keeping this kid because I care about Stan, and if I got rid of this, that would be like if Bradley was sent away."

"I don't care, you're getting rid of it." he said in a firm voice.

Henrietta lit a cigarette and shoved it in his father's hair, setting his hair on fire. She quickly ran out of the house, and towards the other goths.

Meanwhile...

The goths were hanging out in the loading bay of the school, listening to Skinny Puppy music bullshit, but the station for no reason was playing music from Manfred Mann's Earth Band, the Blue Brothers, and Three Days Grace. They played rarely though, so it wasn't a total loss. Michael was sitting on a set of stairs to the back entrance puffing away his life like there's no life in the world. Pete was smoking his cigar and flipping his hair like always, Firkle was sitting on the back sitting like usual, thinking all of the cheerleaders would die, and Stan was sitting next to Pete, his eyes stretched open because of the fact he was getting annoyed of listening to Skinny Puppy music constanly over and over, it was giving him a headache.

While his eyes were getting bloodshot, he felt something. It was something of innocent and filled with love, and somehow despite being a goth, he liked the feeling. It made him feel warm, and loved. Sadly, he quickly lost the feeling when he remembered the Skinny Puppy music.

"Oh, folk, I ain't listening to that crap again!" he pulled out a glock, "I ain't listening to the same thing, Pups! Oooh, ooh, ooooooh!" he was aiming poorly due to him shooting the gun sideways and not aiming down the sights, more bullets hit the radio more than hit the wall though.

"Raven, Raven, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Michael yelled as Stan out of his mind destroyed the radio in stress and anger. Stan finally breathed down due to him smashing the radio to calm down, he was soon followed by the other goths.

"Raven, what the fuck?!" Pete yelled at him for smashing their music.

"I'm...NOT...GOING...TO...LISTEN...TO...THE...SAME...SONG...OVER...AND...OVER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Raven, that radio cost 600 bucks!" Michael replied due to him paying for the now piece of junk.

"Dumb Shit, why can't you own a replacement?!" he yelled.

"Because, they're fucking expensive!" Firkle yelled, joining the argument.

"Bullshit!" Stan said, "Electronic Tools sells radios, and they only charge it up to $50." he felt like Nick from Left 4 Dead 2 due to his mouth.

"Raven, the next time you destroy the Radio, I'll smash your ass into the ground." Michael said, trying to finish the argument.

"Son of a...Bitch!" Stan said to himself, angry that Michael would even try to lay a punch on him. "Well if you try to lay a punch on me, I'll put a bullet in your head!"

Pete stepped in. "Raven, just put the fucking gun down." He stepped forward, but Stan turned to him, and aimed his gun at him.

"Get back, or I'll kill these bastards!" he replied to him, not wanting to get any closer.

Pete very slowly and peacefully took the gun out of Stan's hands, and placed it in the dumpster. He was suprised by this. "Hey, I feel great. And this time on the inside." It was the first time, he felt like he did something good on the inside, because inside is pitch black.

Pete wished he said that later, because after he mentioned that, Michael started crying of his radio that played their band, Skinny Puppy, and now they couldn't play any music at the loading bay because they didn't have a functioning radio. Henrietta came through the entrance and ran towards the goths. "Sorry I'm late." she said, "I woke up late this morning, and then I barfed the life out of me. And...there's something even worse." she pulled out the pregnancy test that the doctor gave her to use to make sure if she was pregnant or not, and it came back positive. She showed it to the goths. Everyone except Stan showed shock and horror.

Firkle piped in. "Wait a minute, if you're the mother of the kid you're carrying, who's the dad?" he mentioned, wanting to know how all of a sudden she was pregnant.

"I'm not sure yet, but I believe the father is Raven."

Michael, Pete and Firkle looked at Stan. He did it. He got Henrietta carrying a baby. And it was all because of him.

"Son of a...BITCH!, Son of a...BITCH!" Stan said that he was in a assload of trouble. Before he could do anything, Michael jumped on him and started choking him, "Why, you fucking son of a bitch goth little...!" he exclaimed, talking like Homer Simpson and acting like him too.

Pete and Henrietta came to break the struggle while Firkle just watched. Henrietta showed Michael off, and Pete crouched down to Stan.

"Dude, how the hell did you get her pregnant?" Stan thought for a moment to answer Pete.

"Oh yeah, I remember." he started "I went to Jimmy Valmer's house for a party because I was bored, and I left the party when it was over, drunk. Despite having ill brain use, I could see just fine, and I saw Henrietta's house, and saw you, Michael, and Firkle walk away. I went to her house, and I asked her mother if I could sleep over, and she said it would be okay if my parents were fine with it, then I text'd my dad if I could, and he said it was okay as long as I came back home early. Then, I went in her room, and I drunkenly decided to go to the next level, and had sex with her. The only thing I forgot to do, was use a condom.

Pete nodded in this resoponse, knowing what the story went. Michael after hearing that, gave Stan 3 knuckle sandwiches to the jaw before Stan punched him off.

"You did the number one thing that makes you a conformist, and you don't even have a job to support you and Henrietta, which is also something for a conformist! And you destroyed my CD Player."

"That doesn't mean you can just knock my teeth out, or strangle me till my heart stops beating." he yelled, angry at Michael for what he almost did.

Stan and Henrietta had a lot to explain to their families.

A/N: So there's the chapter, and for no reason, I'm deciding to do a time-jump. The timejump will be 7 months, so I'll update everything ready for the next chapter. I hope you guys like the story.


	13. Chapter 13 Pairing Thought and Scott

Aftermath of South Park Chapter 13, Heiman and Stanrietta thoughts, and Scott Tenoram's plan.

Cartman and Heidi and Stan and Henrietta went through a lot of stress. Cartman's mom was angry that her son got a girl pregnant, and threatened to sell all of his stuff. After a long argument, Eric decided to help his girlfriend by first getting a job. After much search, he finally got a job. He decided to work as a photographer, and took pictures of the most important things, like a winner of a football game, or a crime scene, or anything related to his work.

Stan went through crap by his parents and Henrietta's parents. They were angry at him for doing what Eric did, but due to being a goth, he cared less, but still for Henrietta.

"Stanley, you are in big trouble!" His father yelled at him.

"Why should I listen to you bitch and moan when you're just gonna do the happy dance once it's done and over?" he asked in a non-caring way.

"Because you got a girl pregnant Stanley, and you are getting Henrietta an abortion!" his mother exclaimed in anger.

"So you and dad can do your little happy dance once it's done, and just so you can get your fairy tale way? Hmm, I don't think so."

Mr. Biggle chimed in. "Young Man, once the morning hits, you'll be dead before your feet touch the ground!"

Stan didn't care. "I was wishing I was dead for a long time."

"Stanley, it's okay to be a goth, and with friends, but not to get a girl pregnant until you're in your 20's." said his father.

"You know what, dad? Just for that, I'm leaving this house full of conformists and try to find a job." He was getting annoyed.

"I can tell that job will only last to 6 days." said his father.

Stan did manage to get a job as a delivery person. It wasn't much, he just needed to deliver the package, and leave it at the building.

There were things the two pairings had to do while Heidi and Henrietta were pregnant. 1 thing was to at least take a walk once a week because exercise was needed to be healthy. Henrietta lost some weight, and actually a bit skinny. He didn't like conformist stuff, but did it because she needed and also for her friend Stan and their child. Heidi couldn't oversleep because it would make her a lot more tired. Henrietta could not smoke, which angered her because she was a heavy smoker. While she couldn't smoke, it wasn't a total loss. She could still hang out with the goths, go to Benny's and drink coffee, heck, she even could still read poems of death. They also had to be careful of what they ate, as it would have an affect on their pregnancy. Stan and Eric however could smoke and eat fat. However, they did it a lot less.

When Heidi was 6 months in her pregnancy, Eric took her to the hospital for an ultrasound, Stan did the same with Henrietta when she was 7 months. And the babies were revealed to be boys. Quite odd, but fine.

Eric took Heidi to her house and asked her if she could stay with him because his parents were still holding a grudge against him, and her mom said that as long as he had a job to pay for child support, she would leave him be. She agreed, and she told her parents. They were sad, but understood her reasons. Eric got a full-sized bed for him and Heidi, and they now sleep together every night.

Stan and Henrietta for some time lived in The Biggles Residence before they got a two-floor house that was black. How they lived in the residence of the Biggles won't be known until the finale. And despite the fact they were goths, and cared less about their parents, they started becoming more parent figures.

Stan as time went on became more of a father figure because his friend, excuse me, now girlfriend, was carrying his child, and if he did lazily, he would be one of the worst parents ever. He was very lovingly to Henrietta and left her alone when she needed too. When he cooked food, he gave her more than him because she would be awfully hungry. (If she weren't pregnant, she wouldn't eat a lot.) The rooms in the house were, family room, living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, because they were going to eventually be a family of 3, 3 bathrooms, a library, and a butt-load of closets. There were also 3 doors to go outside, but they don't count.

Henrietta became a mother figure because she was becoming an actual one, and she felt like she had to be responsible, and it was her job to support her son and boyfriend. She felt like more and more of a conformist.

That night, Stan and Henrietta were in their bedroom in the covers in their pajamas. It wasn't time to go to sleep yet, but they felt worn out, and decided to lay in bed before going to sleep. The lamp was on, giving them some light. Stan was reading a Stephen King book, I believe The Shining, and Henrietta was in thought. She decided to talk to Stan about it.

"Stan, I feel like a conformist, and feel like a traitor to the goth kids. I used to be a girl who was fat and who smoked a lot, but now I'm pregnant, I don't smoke, and I feel like I abandoned the things that made me, me. I also don't feel like I'll be a good mother figure because I'll just teach him to be a nonconformist, and what that is. I won't teach him stuff like go to school, brush his teeth, and anything else. I now feel like I'm just a character in a Disney movie, and I'll fail miserably of being a mother." she told him. She was speaking like a adult because she was becoming a mom, and felt less and less of a goth.

Stan turned his attention to his girl. He placed the book on his night stand and turned his attention to her. "Baby, we all feel like after something happened like we made a bad choice, and feel like strangers once it happens, but sometimes it comes for the best because it later turns out something good."

"I know, but I feel like this kid is going to be terrible, and I'll never forgive myself if I don't be a mother figure. I also feel like I dumped Pete, Michael and Firkle because they along with me oppose conformists, and I just lost them because of what I did. Maybe I should-" she was stopped by Stan.

"Honey, you did what you had to do, and Pete, Michael and Firkle probably understand, because you're going to be a mother. A mother of the next generation of nonconformists. I can tell they care about us, and know once the kid is 5, we'll be able to resume being goths. And don't think children are terrible, they're a blessing. I know I'm a goth, but I care about you, and babe, you'll be a good mother figure, and I'll be a good father. You just need to take time of what you think is right. Don't give in to fear, it just makes everyone a weak-minded fool. Junior will love you for being his mother, and me for being his father, and he'll be his mother's little angel. Just do what you think is best, but don't do it because of fear and your actions, do it for why you think it's right, and why you should try it." he said with effort and bold. This was starting to become conformist.

"Junior?" Henrietta asked, remembering what Stan mentioned during his talk for doing what you feel what's going to happen and not to give in to fear.

"Yes, I didn't know what name to give our son, but I thought to name if after me. What do you think?" he asked if she was okay.

She thought for some time. She thought of various names, but not many interested her. She insisted.

"Okay" she said with defeat and a bit of happiness, "We'll name him Stan Marsh Jr.".

"And I know it-" Stan began

"I think it doesn't matter if we're conformists or not anymore Stan, especially for the fact we've been doing conformist stuff for a while." Henrietta spoke. Stan understood. It didn't really matter very much because while they opposed conformists and life of them, there weren't many options for goths to do that weren't the same thing. They agreed to at least be conformists for a time until they would get back on track. "Babe, I know you can tell, but I love you more than Wendy." Stan said, and he was serious.

He pulled out a small box and opened it, a ring with a silver diamond was in the box. Henrietta's eyes glittered.

"Henrietta Biggle, will you marry me if this were an engagement?" Stan said in a somewhat non-odd way.

Henrietta smiled, "Yes." she pulled his head towards her and without any restrictions, they kissed fully on the lips. It felt like they were no longer in pain, they were together, they were having a child, they loved each other, love being something they thought wasn't possible. After a long kiss, with each of their tongue's gaining entrance on the other mouths. Henrietta pulled down her shirt to reveal her also D-cup boobs. Stan sucked on the left one, chugging all of the milk down like there was no tomorrow. They fell asleep with Stan of top of Henrietta before shutting off the lamp.

Meanwhile...

Scott Tenoram finally came up with a plan. He got various villains from various media, from games to comics. He had the Shredder, Doctor Doom, The Governor, Diesel 10, H.I.M., and more villains from various stuff. He burned down more buildings which resulted in the Unplanned Parenthood, Post Office, Movie Theater, and Token's house being burned down, Token and Nichole were forced to live in a 3-floor house, but it was like their old house. Their plan was to terroize South Park until all of them died. They had MP-40's, M16's, Flamethrowers, RPG's, and tons of villianous weaponry. Everything was going according to plan. They now needed hostages. But it would be easier than pie.


	14. Chapter 14 The failure of Scott and time

Aftermath of South Park Chapter 14: The Beginning of The War.

It took the villains 1.5 months to prepare the war, the reason why was because they couldn't just try to destroy the town themselves, they needed henchmen to lead their way to victory. They set up positions, traps, and other various things. They were ready. They just needed a way to strike and let it all rain. Scott Tenoram came up with a not so bright idea.

After her breakup with Stan, Wendy started dating Damien, and they're now married. Their marriage is strained due to his behavior, and the fact they only got together was because of previous relationships. Wendy however, tried to make it small and ended arguments quickly with good reasons, and they have tea afterwards. A enormous ship appeared and abducted Wendy while she was taking a walk. She awakened in the ship with the inside being pitch black, almost impossible to see anything inside, suddenly, a door opened with a white light streaming out, a figure stood in the middle before walking towards her, the door closing behind him. The lights suddenly flickered on.

Scott Tenoram started laughing. "Yes, now I have the girl of one of my brother's friend's dreams! Ha Ha Ha, now I can use her so Stan will be forced to join us, before we eventually kill him" he looked at Wendy "And you."

"Wait, what is this?" she asked, confused with this plot.

"Don't you know, you stupid girl, your boyfriend will be forced to join us so we can spare you, a plan to attack South Park."

Wendy within a moment became annoyed.

"You idiot! Scott, I'm not dating Stan anymore, I haven't even been on a date with him for the last 8 and a half months!" she yelled, angry that he didn't know crap.

"Bullshit, we know who you are, you're the girl Stan Marsh loves, the one he's dated since fourth-" Scott was saying.

"I finally broke up with him after he constantly broke and made up with me! He was a goth during the time when our relationship was broken, and I ended it because I didn't want Stan to be stressed anymore!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, already annoyed with Scott.

"Oh," he said, "But...if you're-" he didn't know what to say, he was totally in a loss of words. Scott decided to shoot Wendy in the head, killing her. He ordered Doctor Doom to send henchmen to kill Damien, and burn down his house, and look like it was from faulty wiring.

Scott left the interrogation room and went back to his office. As soon as he arrived there, he sat down next to his desk.

"I know Eric is dating that Heidi slut, and their married, but who the hell is the love of one of his friend's lives?" he wondered, he wanted Eric and Stan out of the way because they were the ones who disliked him the most and caused him the most pain.

Well, Eric was the main one, but he also wanted revenge on Stan for not helping him, and just wanted him gone too.

He turned on his tracking computer. "Computer, who is the love of Stan Marsh? Also to add, who are the loves to Kyle Broflovski, Butters Stotch, and Kenny McCor-, oh my mistake, scratch Kenny off" he apoligized, remembering he burned down his house. Yeah, during his time there, he held Tammy and her daughters hostage, waiting for Kenny to come in so he wouldn't also be a threat. However, he didn't come home in time, and Scott saw his computer on the coffee table still on and ready to send an email to his boss. He emailed:

"Boss, I'm sorry, but I quit, I just can't handle the hard work." and sent it. He saw the letter on the table as well, and thought he left the house so he wouldn't get killed. Angry, he burned Tammy and Karen, and Sarah before torching the house down, mainly with his flamethrower. He got out and drove away just in time before one of the neighbors saw the house on fire through her window, and called the cops.

"Scanning for significant others..." said his computer, preparing the files. "Stan Marsh's love interest is Henrietta Biggle, Butter Stotch's love interest is Rebecca "Red" Cosgrove." Scott smiled evily, his first part of the plan was complete, now he needed to destroy South Park, and kill all of the captured. But first, he needed Heidi and Henrietta.

Meanwhile...

Heidi was at the mall with Eric as they left the movie theater. They saw, "NC, 2017." they also got a large order of popcorn, because Heidi was hungry due to her being pregnant, and Eric just loves Snack Food.

They were walking to Eric's car to go home. They had a big day, they went to the flea market to look at old games, and movies, then the grocery store to get grocceries, and the candy store before heading to the movie theater in the mall. Just as they reached the car, a black van approached their car. The doors swung open, and 8 men clad in black suits jumped out. Eric noticed this, and decided to take action, but he failed after five knocked out Eric, and grabbed Heidi before tossing her and Eric in the back and drove away. A man in his 30's who had brown hair, red sweater, jeans, and green eyes watched them get knocked out and the van driving away. He pulled out his cellphone.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator called.

"This is James Maskface, two people at the South Park mall were knocked out before they got kidnapped by eight guys in a van before the van drove off." he said quickly, really wanting the police to hurry before anything bad happens.

Switch...30 minutes later,

Eric woke up strapped to a chair, and saw the chair also was connected to a power box filled with electricity. A man in the upper part of the room noticed him and started speaking.

"Wake up, WAKE UUUUP!" he said, speaking in a low-pitched and demonic voice.

Eric struggled to break free, but failed.

"Where the hell am I?!" he yelled, angry and worried for Heidi, "Where's my babe?"

"SHUT UP OR YOUR WIFE DIES!" the interrogator shouted, shutting Eric up.

Flashback...1.5 months ago,

Eric and Heidi married at a church, even though they could wait for Heidi to give birth because she was only a half month away from doing so. But the families agreed to see one of their own grow up with someone new.

The wedding went out perfectly, and it was time for Eric and Heidi to accept their lives together.

After a short speech, Father Maxi spoke to the couple.

"Heidi Turner, do you accept Eric Cartman as your beloved husband?" he asked her with sweetness, and joy.

"I do, now and forever." she said nicely.

"Eric Cartman, do you take Heidi Turner as your fully beloved and beatiful wife?" he spoke to Eric, who was a bit nerous.

After a few minutes of quiet, Eric finally spoke his decision. "I do, now and forever." he was glad he could end his nervousness, especially for the fact that he was getting married.

"And so, with the decisions of the two loves," Maxi spoke to the crowd, the crowd being mainly Eric's family, and Heidi's parents, and others just friends of the families, "I now pronounce this couple, Man and Wife." Eric and Heidi kissed, it was sweet and passionate, everyone erupted with cheer, people were throwing flowers, clapping loudly, high fiving, and cheering to the top of their lungs. Eric and Heidi walked out, and they went to a fancy diner, the first time together as husband and wife.

Now...

"What did you do, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?!" Eric was screaming, wanting to be with his wife and unborn child.

The door flung open, and Scott was standing outside, along with Emperor Palpatine, the latter force-electrocuting the power box before heading off for other work. Scott entered and started punching his half-brother senseless, angry after years of foiling his plans, and mourn for his parents.

"This is for MOM, THIS IS FOR YOUR DAD YOU KILLED UNKOWNINGLY, THIS IS FOR MAKING THEM INTO CHILLI, THIS IS FOR ALL THE THINGS YOU DID!" he screamed, with each line being followed with a knuckle sandwich. Eric's face was badly bruised, he had a black eye, loads of lost teeth, and thousands of bruises.

Eric tried his best to speak despite the fact it was difficult with lost teeth, and other stuff.

"Why are you doin ths?" he asked

"To get revenge" Scott replied, and then pulled a remote out of his pocket and turning it to his TV, before pressing the power on, and the TV showed Heidi being hovered over a pool of acid, rising slightly closer each second.

"If you don't help me destroy South Park once and for all, your wife and unborn son die, followed with your death as well to be square."

Eric thought about this, he wanted to murder Scott, and his friends, but if he resisted, his wife would die, and the same with his unborn son, and he would never forgive himself.

After 10 minutes, Eric gave up "Alright, I'll help you." he said with his best.

"Good." Said Scott, but said "Put her in the acid pool anyway boys, we'll be having fried Cartman family tonight." he said with cockyness.

He wished he left the room before doing that, because Eric heard everything, and with all of his strength, managed to get his left hand free before punching Scott and knocking him into the wall of electronics. He untied his right hand before killing Doctor Doom with a torch, stealing a Minigun in the process, despite being beaten to the face, he could hold any weapon he could carry. He found the hangar, and left a letter to keep the ship for himself. He found the control after killing dozens of aliens and henchmen, and deactivated the force fields aroung the prisoners, who were either being interrogated, or getting anal probed, which was part of Scott's plan, and he captured people before he went to Wendy. After again losing bullets, he lost the minigun and switched to a alien gun. He saw two aliens guarding Heidi's position, and she was only two inches before getting deep fried. He noticed they stripped her of her clothes, as her clothing as floating in the acid, and were burning, also Heidi was naked, showing her pregnant but sexy body.

He found the controls to the death room, which were guarded by two alien guards. Looking up, Eric saw a pipe that was electric that powerful enough to kill someone. Very carefully, he kicked an alien in the nuts and made sure the other followed him. Before the alien could hit him, Eric quickly fired at the pipe, and the alien was burnt to a crisp, but was still on fire. The other alien recovered, and started to walk towards Eric with a switchblade, angry enough to kill Eric. Thinking wisely, Eric pulled his pants down, and pulled out a lighter he hid in his ass, before igniting the lighter, and farting in it, which made a flame of fire towards the direction he was aiming his ass at, and the flames from the burning alien joined with the flame with the lighter, and blew up the alien. Some of the hook controls were damaged, but the important parts were still working. Fastly, Eric switched the system off, saving Heidi just in time as her pregnant belly was almost touching the acid, and closed the acid slide. Eric ran out, and untied Heidi before she gave him a big hug.

"Big lug, thanks for saving me!"

"No problem, I was glad I came in time so save you and your pussy!" he said jokingly. She laughed a bit.

They made it to the control deck, and the leaders except Scott were there, the latter finally regaining conciousness, and running down the way to the bridge.

Eric wasn't alone this time, the prisoners armed with alien weapons arrived, and they killed the pilots, but most of them died after Palpatine, and Venom fed on and electrocuted them. This was little time to mourn them, and quickly as he could Eric, saw the controls and fired on them with the alien gun, taking damage. Ultron kicked the weapon away, and before Eric and Heidi could be killed, the latter standing in the back watching, wearing Eric's coat, the ship started falling down, and soon, people in different directions were being pinned to the wall, and Eric along with his wife were pinned to the back. The ship crashed in the park of the town, and unfortunately, only a few villains survived, which were Ultron, Venom and Scott, the three however noticed that Heidi and Eric slipped away, angering them all.

Meanwhile...

Henrietta while in the evening was getting clothing for her and the baby. She was getting clothing for herself because she was running out of goth outfits, and also because she was already a conformist. She could only go back to being a goth once her son was 4. And while going to the shop, it was hard, because she only had half a month left before she would give birth, however, her pains have been coming earlier than what they should, making a possibility that Jr would be born earlier.

She went to Hot Topic, which treated meanly to Henrietta because she and her friends set the place ablaze after Butters showed them the vampires "headquarters".

During her shopping, she aquired a 2 piece bikini, which was pink, a full women dress, a shirt for her baby which said: "Mommy's little sport", along with a pair of overalls again for the baby, along with a carrier.

While in Hot Topic, she just wondered around the place because it was a long time she was there, and this is where she would be going to her childs clothing once Jr turned 4. During the 1.5 months, she and Stan turned 19, and despite their familes being sad for the fact they caused them to leave, they were happy that a new addition to the Biggle and Marsh family was coming and would be on October 31st and they along with the goths came, the goths mainly coming to pay for their respects.

She heard a loud crashing noise after she daydreamed a bit, and saw a chunk of a spaceship. She got a bit frightened, and she left the mall and drove home. Her fiancee, soon to be husband, was worried once he saw the report on the news that a piece of a spaceship came, but was happy that his girl returned home without any problems.

"I see you got yourself aqquainted." he said with a smile, seeing the bag Henrietta was carrying.

"I got some things, and I think they'll work fine for the amount of time Jr has in a Disney life before he joins us in pain." she said with a laugh, knowing that once her son was old enough, she and Stan would get him with the goths.

Meanwhille for the last time in the chapter...

Heidi being barefoot and naked, was freezing cold, and she felt like there was pain coming together. They just got to the hospital before Heidi clenched her belly, Eric quickly responded to this.

"BABY, WHAT'S WRONG?!" he yelled in horror.

"The baby, I think it's tiaaaaaaagggh!" she yelled in pain.

Eric was glad they were right next to the hospital, because he picked up his wife, and ran inside. The waiting room was quiet, and not boring either, but it felt like no one worked there.

Eric saw the woman standing at the attendance desk and ran to her.

"MY WIFE IS GOING TO GIVE BRITH! CAN YOU GET HER A DELIVERY ROOM?!" he yelled at her, which didn't matter because he really needed it.

"Hang on sir, we'll get a chair to wheel your wife to the room." she pressed a button and a small noise was heard. A man with a white coat, and black pants appeared with a wheelchair. Eric carefully pleased his wife who was screaming in agony. They went down the hallway, and into room C1115K. The doctor then placed Heidi on the delivery bed. Eric quickly called his mother.

"Mom, Heidi's giving birth! Get here or you'll miss it!" he yelled wanting her to see her grandson. Eric wished he didn't call though, because within minutes, the Cartman family and Heidi's parents roared down the streets the Hell's Pass Hospital.

"Are you the father of the child?" the doctor asked Eric.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, hold your wife's hand and once she's ready tell her to push."

"ALRIGHT!" he screamed, and went to Heidi and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Heidi, it'll be painful, but it'll be worth it."

"Alright" his wife breathed, "It'll be worth it, it'll be worth it."

With Heidi's strong uterus muscles, she did what had to be done.

"Alright, Heidi, 1,2,3, push!" Eric said. Heidi pushed with pain.

After 8 minutes of pain and agony, Heidi finally gave birth. And the baby...well, he was more of his dad. And he REALLY was.

The baby had his father's obesity, his eyes, skin, behavior, and had bad language. "Just like his daddy." thought Eric. The main difference was the baby's hair color, the hair was average brown, compare that to Eric's hair color and you'd get a difference.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Cartman, your son is of average weight, and is of course, in case you forgot, a boy. I see that he was born a few weeks early, am I correct?"

"Yep." said Eric, Heidi wasn't supposed to give birth until 2 weeks later.

"What do you two plan to name him?"

"I'll leave that to my wife." Eric replied, wanting what his wife thought.

Heidi was still naked, but was very clean and soft looking. She thought about the name, it took only 30 seconds.

"Eric"

"What?" Eric questioned, not fully understanding what she meant.

"Silly, we're naming our son after you."

"Oh...sweet." said Eric, he now had a little boy who would follow his footsteps, just like his dad when his dad was his age.

The family were happy to see the kid, they were claiming he was beautiful, and was like his dad. Eric and Heidi were happy of their baby.

After the celebration in the room, Liane drove Heidi and Eric home. Jr was left at the hospital for only a day because he was pretty much ready to leave, and the next evening Eric walked home with Jr. Heidi now in clothing that similar to her outfit she wore in elementary school, set up the crib, and Eric Jr was placed in it with a baby shirt, and a diaper. The new parents kissed their sons head before getting in their bed.

"Wow, Eric, that was painful but worth it." Heidi began, "I felt like I was going to die from blood loss."

"Well thankfully you didn't." he said "You took the challenge of carrying Jr, and you delivered him without a scratch, besides it only took 8 minutes."

"I know" she said "But it was midnight at 2:30, and I was thirsty and hungry at the time Jr was born."

"You made it, so get past it. And I think that we're not far away from being in our 20s." Eric said with a smile, and he and his wife fell asleep.

Meanwhile finally...

Scott Tenoram was angry that his plan failed. He had only 2 accomplices that were still alive, his henchmen were gone, the aliens were gone, and he failed to carry out the death of his half brother. He and the others decided to wait until their plan would come to function.

A/N: And that's that. Due to the fact of very little time, and the fact they've been absent for a while, the next 2 chapters will focus on Kenny and his and Butters and his wife Red, who is also 2 months in her pregnancy. Yikes, soon you guys are going to commentate that the boys in South Park are children pumpers. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Aftermath of South Park Chapter 15: Kenny, his son, and Bed.

A/N: This pairing will focus on the pairing and the father and son, so enjoy that the pairing that got the smallest chapter now gets a bigger role.

Butters and Red got married after they went on numerous dates and got married, and they saw movies, dinners, and so much fun in their lives.

It was hard for Butters, mainly because his father treated him poorly, and Butters got so crazy he almost killed his dad by tossing him out a window of the house. Linda and Stephen divorced after they disagreed with parenting, and Linda finally got smart and kicked him out of the house. Butters for the rest of his childhood slowly went back to being sweet and innocent, which allowed him to keep his relationship with Red.

Red was now 2 months in her pregnancy with Butters kid, because they thought of having children, and decided to make love at a unspecified date. (I'm not sadly going to go into detail for it. Just know that they did.)

Butters oftened cleaned the house he and Red lived in that was a two-floor house that was painted grey, it was very clean, quiet, and fresh and free.

"Uh, hey Red, wanna take a walk later?" he asked her politely.

"I would like that." she said, and after pancakes they walked around South Park, they were worried about the burnt buildings, but the places were being rebuilt, and they made sure everything was fine.

During their walk, they noticed a manor, it looked like it had 3 floors, a basement, and lots of room. They decided to knock on the door, Kenny McCormick awnsered, he was suprised to see Butters and Red again.

"Hi guys, long time no see." he said. "I feel like a fucking hundred years passed."

"Well Kenny, just be glad we came." Butters said.

Flashback...

After a week of dealing with drunk grandparents, a small and black and white TV, and a bit of abuse, the woman to show Kenny homes around the homes showed up at last, Kenny Jr was glad she came, he couldn't stand being in the McCormick house.

They found a manor that cost $500, but they got it despite only two people living there. They moved all of Jrs belongings, and they stuff they bought from the other places while at the McCormick house, and they settled in really quickly. Kenny now had a new office so he could work on stuff online, and worked once again at the Electronic Tools building, glad he could manage to get back there. Jr know had his things set up in one of the rooms upstairs and was enjoying things online, especially with the strong internet connection. There was a dining room, a study room (which is where the office was located) 3 bedrooms, a secret basement which contained old shit, a hallway stuffed with furniture, and a balconey and a family room, it felt like a house big enough for an army of soldiers.

During the 1.5 month timeskip, Jr went to South Park Elementary for the first time, and came back glad to go there. Jr also learned stuff from his father, the mooning was a first, next came being a pervert, and finally, the language which soon came to be a level before "Way Too Much". Jr was living in his dads shadow, but managed to not stay stuck in the shadow.

Kenny looked back at the time of the burning home, the time at the moving, and time before now. He was thinking since the house burned, he felt again happy, and felt he could mainly go back to his old ways, and I say mainly because he still needed to raise Jr. They were both happy, they did a lot of stuff together, they celebrated Halloween, and it was most of the time quiet.

Butters and Red walked around the house, they were amazed, tons of room, endless supplys of food and entertainment, and so much stuff to do.

They talked about their lives, what's going on, and they had dinner with the McCormicks. It was meatlosf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. They had apple pie as well.

During dinner, they heard something crash, but didn't know what it was. The news report said a UFO crashed but now is unusable because of damage and the deaths of the crew.

"Oh, I hope those aliens don't eat me for supper!" Butters worried, "Butters, they aren't going to eat you." Red said, cheering up Butters.

They told Kenny that had to leave, and they did.

Jr was a bit scared because of the aliens, and worried they would stuff an anal probe in him.

Kenny comforted him, "Don't worry Jr, everything will be alright, we won't get probed, and we won't die. Just think of girls in bikinis." Jr thought of it, and not only was in thought, but had a boner. Kenny hoped that they wouldn't appear at his house, or they would be burned down. Butters and Red were glad they left in a hurry of something bad they thought would happen. Kenny put Jr to bed and went to sleep really quickly.

Butters and Red talked a bit in bed. "Red, uh, what are we going to name our kid onces he comes?"

"If it's a boy, it'll be Freddy, It'll be Bonnie if it's a girl." she said hopefully.

"Alright, babe, I just hope I don't get killed or set on fire, just like what happened to poor Kenny's family."

"Yeah, but Kenny disliked his family because they were most of the time negative to him, and his wife would be mean to Jr if he went there with his son."

"I guess, I just hope the two don't die."

"Butters, Kenny has died a lot, and returned, do you think the next time he dies, he'll be gone for good?" she asked with question.

"Good point." he said, knowing that Kenny died a lot, yet kept coming back.

Scott, Ultron, and Venom came with a symbiote, henchmen, and robotic army, so they would take over the universe, and everyone would be destroyed. They used their DNA to do it, and it took only 14 seconds.

Their final step was almost complete. Now it was time to strike. Despite them being damaged, they managed to get quickly repaired, and found the technology room.

A/N: Then Jr and Kenny along with Butters will join to stop Scott once and for all, Stan, and Eric will be the leaders. Prepare for the last 5 chapters, and the epilogue.


	16. Chapter 16: Prologue and flashback

Chapter 16: Flashback

A/N: Due to me running out of ideas, and spending tons of time on the internet, mainly Youtube, soon followed by tons of Skyrim gameplay, I decided to make a flashback because I wanted to make how the story of Kenny Jr came to frutition. It may be just plain dumb moments, but it could happen. This chapter is also long.

Something was telling Kelly that something was going to go bad after this date with Kenny, it was telling her badly. Kelly wanted to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop.

Kelly was on her unkowningly-last date with Kenny, as they spent the day going to the movies, the bar, and now they were at his house. Kelly managed to get Kenny's name right after he unhooded himself on their 3rd to last date after he told her after getting tired of telling her while wearing his bigger parka. (They went on a total of 7 dates) Kelly thought their relationship wouldn't work because they lived in separate parts of the country, but her family lived in South Park for a year when Kelly and Kenny were in 11th grade, but they moved back because of the parents thought it was a piece of shit town, which upsetted Kelly because she had lots of things for Kenny.

Kelly wondered into Kenny's bedroom, and was saddned even more for Kenny, because when she saw the outside, she was sad. "_Poor Kenny_" she thought, thinking from him, he would have an average house, but he didn't. Kenny's parents didn't have much of what Kenny and Kelly were doing because the parents argued, and Karen rarely left the house. Kevin never knew because he only spoke to his family when his family wanted to, and he has a wife and kid to deal with anyway, and is still annoyed with his parents being mean to Shelly all because a not-so accidental mistake. It was approx. 9 pm when they arrived to Kenny's house, everyone inside was asleep, not hearing a thing.

After looking at the posters, Kelly was suprised, she never knew Kenny was a pervert, she saw him as this beautiful boy who had a small temper problem, but was a nice guy, but this wasn't normal to find someone's room with women in bikinis on the wall (Well...to her at least). She was still sad for Kenny's room, mainly for being a wreck, there was no ceiling, the doors to the closet weren't attached, they just stayed there, the walls were dirty, and there were rats, which to her were creepy.

Kenny entered the room with a bottle of beer after a moment of sadness for Kelly. He wasn't wearing his orange parka, he wanted to at least appear once out of it. So today, he was wearing a blue shirt, with gray sleeves, and brown pants, which had the color of his gloves. His clothing was dirty, but it was clean enough to not be removed and tossed out for. He tossed the bottle at the wall, and it shattered, frightening her, but he stopped moving so he couldn't scare her, he was a little drunk, but he could control what he did.

"Hey, baby" he said drunk, "Can I fuck you?"

Once she heard that, she knew she had to say no. She could get pregnant, and she would have trouble rasing a child, and her parents would be annoyed. She could also get dropped out of High School.

But there was also that what if Kenny had oral sex with her, not intercourse? Also, who would be there for her once her family moved back? 97% of the boys at her school didn't like her, and she was often ignored. And most importantly, what would she do? There were consequences and rewards for doing something that it was making Kelly worried and crazy, which occured throughout the dates. She immediatly thought of saying "No", but she didn't know because of the stress and difficulty, she knew they were still teenagers, but it was stressful. "Uh...sure" she said, finally making her choice. She took off Kenny's clothing, stopping at his underpants, allowing him to do the bidding, and he did, holding his underwear in his left hand. She couldn't believe her eyes, his penis was 16 inches, and it made others put to shame. Kelly already was starting to tell it was going downhill, but did he at least bring condoms? He tossed out a box of them, thank god, and he went to the bathroom. Kelly took off her clothing after she sat on the bed and waited, may be there won't be any bad things happening. Kenny later returned naked, went to the bed, and got on with Kelly. Kelly saw the condom was on, thank god, and they made love.

At 5am, she left the house so her parents wouldn't think she left, especially for the fact it was Wednesday, Friday was when they returned to their original place. "_That_ _wasn't to bad_", she thought, "_I guess I can move on_." You think she would just move on, and Kenny's son is an imposter, right? Wrong!

On Saturday morning, she vomited on the floor. Her parents found it odd for her to do that, and thought she was sick, because they thought it wasn't possible for their daughter to get pregnant because she returned without saying a word, at times she would talk about her dates, but it wasn't very often, she did tell them of how it would begin, and her boyfriend's name, but that was it.

Kelly was confused when she barfed. "How did this happen?" she thought, but the thought possibilities was because when she had sex with Kenny. But this almost sounded impossible because he had a condom on. She knew that the sickness had something to do with Kenny because she didn't feel sick until now. "How can I get pregnant if Kenny was wearing a condom" she asked herself, she knew what the meaning of life was, but they protected it with a condom. Then she realized something...condoms can break. She knew because her dad advised her to be careful if she agreed to have sex with the man with a condom, because the condom has chances of breaking and get the girl pregnant anyway. She wanted to make sure she wasn't crazy.

Kelly drove her car to the store, a car she got after she got her license, which was only 3 months ago. She walked into the store, and found pregnancy tests, 5 she bought. She then aqquired a bottle of water, which would quickly fill her blatter, followed by 4 more bottles. She then went to the bathroom...and she couldn't believe it.

All 5 came back positive, which confirmed her horror. "I can't have a baby, I'm not old enough, I'm can't be a teen-mom." she yelled. This was going to cause a big problem, but she decided to come out clean.

Kelly's parents were angered to the point of death, the dad being the most pissed. "Who did this to you?! How is this fucking possible?!" he yelled, "Daddy, it was my boyfriend, Kenny, I don't know how it's possible because a condom was used, but I can tell it broke." she said frightened. Her dad wanted her to get an abortion, and she dragged her to the abortion place, but she stabbed him with a cutting tool, (thankfully, she didn't kill him, as she would get her ass sent to jail) and the police arrested him because of him forcing his daughter against her own will to abort, and also for child abuse if she fought back. He was released 5 years later.

During High School for Kelly was tough, as she at times needed to vomit, and she ate a lot, and was still disliked by many. But during her 3rd month was when it became really bad, as the bump was now appearing despite wearing clothing to hide it. She then decided to drop out because it would only cause her to get even worse in life. Taking whatever knowledge she had, she moved closer to the town of South Park, but not in the town itself, because Kelly didn't know what Kenny would expect, despite also having Tammy caring his first daughter. She worked at first in Target as a regular employee, and at times a subsitute teacher throughout her pregnancy until she gave birth in the hospital she had to be taken to when she was working at Target. When her son was given to her after he was cleaned from the blood, she took a long look at her son, and he represented Kenny to her, almost as if her son was a clone of Kenny, which is the reason she named her son after his father.

Kelly then quit her jobs 3 years after her giving birth, and went to a college to work as a professor, which she managed to fill out due to her aqquiring the last of the knowledge from the internet. The other teachers found it ironic for a professor to also be a high school dropout, but that was when she was 16, she was almost 20 now.

Kelly received enough money like everyone else. Her money wasn't much, but it was enough to at least buy a 1 floor house, which she got a month later, where she originally lived in a apartment. Jr didn't like this, especially for the fact that it made them feel poor, which reminded Kelly of his dad.

Kelly's thought of Junior being a clone of his dad became more and more correct as he got older. Jr started having his dad's hairstyle, hair color, eye color, body, and penis size, as well with being a pervert, and strong heart. The pervert part of him as well with having just about everything of his dad was hard, as Jr often saw a woman who he found attractive, and tried to give the woman money to have sex, which Kelly had to stop so much she had to get a DOG leash to restrain him. He eventually stopped doing that, but he still thinks of it, and hopes to have a sexy wife. The resemblance of his dad became a problem because whenever she stared at him, her vision would represent Jr as Kenny when they first met on the school bus of "Getting Gay with Kids Foundation" with that orange parka. She tried really hard to see him as...just himself, but due to Jr being so much of his dad, it was impossible, but she kept trying.

Speaking of his dad, Jr would commonly ask Kelly once a day, "Where's daddy?", Kelly would often try not to answer it because if she told him of what happened, he would feel as if his daddy hated him, and abandoned him. She did respond with, "Daddy's alive Junior, you just have to wait to see him." she said trying to get it off his mind, but it was getting hard because Jr kept asking, and would just annoy her to no end. She decided to shut him up by grounding him if he asked again.

Kelly, despite being annoyed with her dad, kept contact with her parents, often emailing or calling them. She would let Jr talk to his grandparents, but Kelly refused to let them see him because while they did have a good relationship talking to each other, she feared that her father would come and murder Jr because of him being the son of Kenny, which is the man her father wanted to murder once he knew he was responsible for Kelly getting pregnant in the first place. Eventually, she allowed them to visit, and they rekindled their relationship, which was damaged due to her parents telling her that she should've waited to get pregnant, but she wouldn't want to hear it.

On her last day alive, which was when Jr turned 6, Kelly decided to use her money to get Chinese. She got fried rice, dumplings, and shrimp. She was using her GPS, which she used a lot because it helped her get to places, when suddenly a silver truck appeared and hit her car. Then she saw the object holding her GPS fly towards her...

Kelly couldn't move her body, not even her head, her vision faded to black and she was gone...forever.

The second the object hit her head, Kelly was dead, it left an enormous crack in her head, and she was bleeding badly. The police arrived 6 hours later due to witness reports, and calls by Jr and people who saw what happened. Jr was taken to the crime scene, and cryed his head off, losing his beautiful mother, and the one who helped him live. He was driven back 10 minutes later. He weeped more after he found out he would be put up for adoption for tomorrow. "BUT I DON'T WANNA BE WITH PEOPLE WHO HATE ME!" he wailed, REALLY not wanting to go where kids don't leave. He went to his room, and cryed.

Sally Bearson, a neighbor of Kelly, heard Jr scream of his life. Sally was a black woman (not being racist) who had 3 children, twin girls, and a son. Her husband was a bald and fat man who ate a lot of vegetables despite barely exercising, and he was still alive. Sally often dressed like she was in the 50's, which explains her wearing sunglasses, her sweater, and shorts. When she heard Jr cry, she went to his house.

"Boy, what yo cryin' for?" she asked, in her sassy persona, and wondering what was going on. "Can't you see Sally...I'm crying." Jr said wiping his tears on his sleeves. "What's goin' on then, youngin'?" she asked with some kindness, she could tell someone's emotion really easy, which could be anything. "M-M-My m-mom...g-got k-killed in a c-car a-accident t-today, and I-I'm g-going to the o-o-o-o-o-orphanage t-tomorrow." he asked almost crying again, which was having deepness on his heart.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry about your mama, I wish I could adopt yah, but my husband won't get his fat ass off and think." she said honestly, her husband thought 3 kids was enough, they didn't need more. "Honey, don't yo hav' a daddy?" she asked, wanting to know just in case if not all hope was lost. Jr thought about it, but within a minute, he remembered, he was named after his daddy, which meant his dad was Kenny McCormick. "Maybe, mother named me after Kenny McCormick, but I'm not sure who he looks like." "Kenny McCormick, I think I know a Kenny McCormick." "You do?" Jr asked, starting to know all hope was lost. "I'll look for him." she said, before she got into her car and disappeared in the highway. Jr waited while eating the Chinese food he got out of his mothers car, starting to feel glad that he may have someone who might love him, and understand. But what if he did hate him? Jr hoped his father didn't hate him.

Sally returned 3 hours later, it was 10pm when she came back, Friday April 15, 2025. She returned to Jr's house in oridinary clothing, a small piece of paper in hand. "Where is your clothing, Sally?" asked Jr. He quickly realized that Sally sold at least one of her copies of clothing to get pens and paper, as she ran out at home, Jr hugged her and thanked her. "Sweetie, you're going to have to live at my place at least for a month, I'll send your father a letter, and I'll drive you to the destination to wait for him, or at least one of his friends might." Sally said. Jr was both confused and excited, confused because why his dad wasn't there for 6 years, and excited because his dad could be cool. For a month, the husband disliked him, but warmed up to him a little. Jr's life had now began.

A/N: So there's the story of Jr's and Kelly's lives from the start to prior to the story. I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave at least 1 review for the story because I'm spending tons of time on the internet, and I'd appreciate it for at least once. Favorite if you want. Also note, this story should soon be finished by 5 or 6 chapters, but that's enough to end a story I think is my best and first. I also am thinking of a Ben 10 story where Charmcaster uses a spell to make one of the Tennysons' a member of her family to reverse time and to get somewhat of a family and revenge for failure.


	17. Chapter 17 The New update

Aftermath of South Park Chapter 17

**A/N: I just wanted to add that while Kelly was poor, there were a few exceptions as seen in the previous chapter. Anywho, this chapter will explain the reaction to Scott Tenoram's failed plan, followed by an unexpected delivery which will occur at the end of the chapter, be prepared. I'm also sorry for not updating as I promised, my interest was lacking mainly due to the fact I felt disappointed with the way I ended my other story, so I decided to update because I want to finish this before more sequels come out, followed by a Halo, and a Star Wars fanfic, the latter being my favorite franchise. I also plan to make a story based on the South Park video game. I also want to add this chapter is going to be very long, as it'll have a refresh on our pairings, with Stanrietta being last, along with Kenny and how him and his son are doing.**

Tons of residents in the area were awaken by the crash of Scott's ship, but some were distracted by Eric rushing his wife to the hospital in order for her to give birth, and many people had to later investigate due to the disturbance. It was like waking up at midnight with your coffee being made late.

"Tom, we have no idea who could build a enormous ship like this, especially due to the fact we don't have the technology to be in space, we can't afford it. Anyway, we have found numerous people in the wreckage, and might confuse people due to how stupid it looks." a midget in a bikini filed out at the scene, pictures of Palpatine, and various other villains from the media were seen on the TV that were found in the wreckage, and a question mark for who was the one to build it. "Sadly, authorities got before us, and they're informing everyone that nothing is going wrong, we are hoping they won't pull the construction of a new resturant, because many people were furious after finding out it was a lie, and they had to catapult numerous people on the building of the police station."

"Thanks midget, I really hope they don't do the same thing they did before, or else more criticism will be in the uprising, anyway, we'll be interviewing the Cartmans who were the survivors of the crash, and were the ones who were rushed to the hospital to give birth." said Tom on the news report, a small rectangular screen appeared in the top right hand corner, which showed Eric, Heidi, and their new baby, whom Heidi was breastfeeding. She was nervous when they were being interviewed mainly due to her feeding her son with her boobs, and also because this was her first time being on screen to a live auidence. She was lucky she had big tits, because her baby was sucking the milk out faster than a road runner running 50 ft in a straight line, he was getting just as fat as daddy, another thing that made him so similar to. Eric had a pretty big bandage on his head due to him suffering a minor concussion due to the beating his brother gave him.

"So, Eric and Heidi Cartman, what happened to you when you were on the ship, you were running to the hospital in a rush, and Heidi you were naked, not even a bra."

"Well", Eric began, "We don't know how we got on the ship to begin with, but when I woke up, I was strapped to a chair before my half brother Scott Tenoram beated me, he did it for all of the stuff that occured before, like the murder of his parents."

"I see, how did you manage to get free from the chair and why was your wife naked? I'm not being sick, I'm just wondering why she didn't have anything on her."

"I have no idea why they stripped me of my clothes", Heidi continued, using her time to talk, "But I think they did it because they just felt like being chained wasn't good enough, so they removed my clothing as a result."

"Well, because I don't feel like talking much, we're gonna have to end this interview very shortly, and I think it went really straight forward. We will say that it was rough when we got out, and we're just thankful the baby wasn't miscarried in his mommy's womb or else we would be sad and attending the funeral." Eric concluded, as he really didn't want to talk much about the event, as he felt like that wasn't the last of Scott.

"Sure thing, Eric, we respect that. Let's thank the survivors of the crash for telling of what happened and glad they lived." the newscaster was followed by tons of applause. "Speaking of Scott Tenoram, he was inside the ship during the incident, but his body hasn't been found. Many people believed that Scott is still on the loose, and may actually be wanting revenge. Hopefully, he will be caught, and all of South Park can return peacefully."

Meanwhile...

After the interview, Eric and Heidi went downstairs where Eric made a casserole that had a pop-tart, cheddar cheese, beer, and pie, all combined into a big bloated casserole of calories, thankfully, a carrot and some green beans were added as well, but there were more of the former ingredients. Eric sat down with his new meal, before he could eat it, he rembered his wife had to eat to and she was trying to make a sandwich, he called her over, and he split the casserole, she didn't want it, but decided to take it because it would take less time to get some lunch.

Eric took a bite out his casserole with his fork. He turned and saw his wife eating, but the thing that caught his attention was that his son was still drinking from his mothers tits. He knew he had a lot of stuff that was unhealthy, but this kid was chugging this stuff down like he's in a coma and the breast milk is his life support. Eric tried to ignore it, and finished his casserole. After eating, his son was finishing his mother's milk.

He finally commented on this due to how weird it was, "Does this kid stop drinking?" Heidi replied with a what look on her face, "Hon, Jr is drinking like a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks, this boy is big boned, but if he keeps this up, he'll just be a big ball of 409 pounds." "Sweetie, please don't judge our son, your mother told me you drank and ate non stop when you were a baby, and she didn't care after a while. So why are you complaining when you did the exact same thing Jr did when you were his age?" she asked him, she had a point, the father and son where like fat pigs, don't worry, they'll lose a bit of weight in the sequel, but they like eating machines when they were kids.

"Okay, fine, you win, but make sure he doesn't feed himself to death or else you'll be sucking my balls along with the jew."

The rest of the day was a pain to Eric, as it was his turn to watch Jr because Heidi went to her job today, and Eric thankfully had a day off. Heidi got a new job shortly before she would give birth as a a therapist because she loved children and wanted them to succeed in getting past their problems, and she managed to keep herself sane while she was pregnant. Eric's day was a pain because every 5 minutes, Jr would either have a piece of shit diaper, or hungry as hell, and it was like back and forth B and F B AND F B AND F B AND F B AND F, until his mind couldn't take it anymore and he forced Jr to sleep.

"Man, now I understand the stuff mom had to deal with when I was a baby." he whispered, he thought feeding someone would be a no big deal, but with a kid that has a stomach as big as this kid, it would be like the sky was falling. Eric took a look at his son sleeping in his crib, Jr looked so much like his daddy it wasn't funny, he was as fat as his daddy, his eyes, pajamas, and his behavior. The only thing he didn't have from daddy was his hair, dull brown.

Heidi returned shortly after Jr was put to sleep, breathing heavily. "Man, work was hard, those kids are louder than my baby, and those problems are more serious than they are, seriously, problem with family is as difficult as not having one." she said to Eric after he came downstairs and asked how her day was. The two agreed it was a long day, and how hard it was, and they retired to their bedroom.

Elsewhere:

Bebe had just recently used a pregnancy test that she got at the store. She and Kyle were in their early 20s, like 22 and 23, and unlike the other pairings minus Bed, they waited until they graduated to have children. Kyle went through some tough work, but he managed to be a lawyer like his dad after being in law school for a few years, and he just graduated. Bebe worked at the ice cream parlor, the same one where she and her fiancee went to those years before, almost as if it was sparkling for her return. They decided to have children due to them being old enough, and also jobs that make a lot of money. Kyle decided to use the Shettles Method because he wanted a boy so the Jewish tree could start with a grandson. (Pretty Much like everyone else in this story)This was the first time the couple had sex because they often had virginity, but when they had sex, it felt as if they were in heaven, like greatness.

Bebe smiled, she walked to Kyle who was in his office working on some papers for defense on a colored man. He saw the plus on the test, he smiled, a tear ran down his eye, and hugged Bebe.

Butters and Red found out that they were having a daughter, which pleased them because she could be cute as hell, and they could do better parenting than theirs were. Butters had a job at the animal shelter, as he liked dogs, but not cats, those got annoying, and he liked monkeys, and flowers. Red managed to be a stay at home mom despite not being an actual job, but she didn't care. The two were just glad that their first child is a daughter. Too bad this will also be Red's last.

At 9 in the morning, the day after the broadcast, Kenny was watching TV enjoying himself, another good day at work, and the electronics like computers were easy to fix, he had a day off, so he was watching his TV because of nothing better to do. His breakfast was being made in the baker, but it wasn't a mess maker, so thank christ, right?

Kenny heard footsteps before the steps got close to him. He turned his head and saw Jr with a teddy bear that Kenny recently got him. "Daddy." Jr said with a low voice, quiet and innocent. Kenny reached over and kissed his son's forehead, "Morning bud", followed with a groan by his son, tired as if he got kicked like no tomorrow. "Dad, why are you so calm? There's a killer on the streets, he could destroy us with what he has as weapons along with technology that's possibly unexistable." Jr asked, "Buddy, I don't think this bum is gonna get anywhere, he's probably dead and they're just taking their time getting his corpse in the precinct." he said calmly and getting the waffle out of the baker, before placing it on a plate for Jr, very gently, almost as if this wasn't him. "Dad, why are you so calm? You're like so calm, you don't care about a thing. I couldn't even sleep even with what you tried to do to me, it felt somewhat good, but it felt just wrong." "I agree, let's not do that ever again buddy." Jr just rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone before going on Chrome and typing Leelee Sobieski, before taking a look at her tits. Jr then felt his penis get bigger, before he looked down and saw his erection, getting embaressed. He ate his waffle, along with his dad, and remembered the time he couldn't sleep.

You see, when Kenny Jr was afraid of stuff, his father often had to attempt numerous ways for his son to calm down, most of it was pretty easy to do, but some things are so serious, something disgusting has to happen. If anyone doesn't like this, please be warned, it's pretty disgusting.

Kenny has multiple ways of calming his son, but some don't work if a murder or something bad would be in the news. And the thing is...okay, I'm not gonna say it, I'll reveal next chapter. So anyway, after the attempt, he becomes calm the next day almost as if he got a massage for his crotch, and the attempt would ease Jr a little bit, before he would sleep.

"Dad, do you want to go to the park?" Jr asked, starting to get cool with the calmness, "Sure, kiddo, why not? I'll probably take a long walk while I'm at it, and look at someone's tits and lick them." his father said again calmly, and after they cleaned up, after more waffles, they got dressed and went for a walk.

Stan Marsh Jr's delievery was a week early, but it was very random when he was born, because of it coming out of nowhere. It was when the goths were reading poems of death when it happened.

"And so I rip my eyes out as the sea lashes at me to kill myself; the sun sets completely and the moon takes its place, darkening of where I am; the sea then throws me into the ocean, before I drown in a cold area, wheras happiness dies, in a deep, black and dark sea where no one goes to live." Henrietta states in the middle of the bedroom, her parents allowed her and the other goths to be their with some persuasion, (don't ask, I'm not going to talk about it) and the goths resumed their good poems of dying. "Yeah, all of happiness including children die." Pete says while flicking his hair, not thinking of getting his head shaved. "Yeah." followed by Stan who was next of telling a tale of pain, "I see myself in the mirror, and I see a black creature, it pulls me into the reflection like as if it wants to put me down for no reason. I-" he was cut off when Henrietta started groaning and getting up, followed by screaming. The goths quickly got up and placed her on the bed, Stan got at the side, "Henrietta, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked scared out of his mind his girlfriend was in a horrible state of pain, he didn't care if they read about it constantly, it was hard in reality. "The baby...I think it's time." she muttered, suffering hard pain like actual instead of fakeness, "I'll call the conformist ambulance." Said Michael, and he flicked out his phone and dialed and explained the situation.

The ambulance arrived in no time flat, and Stan quickly followed to the hospital. It was hard to catch up, but he made it. Thankfully, Henrietta's uterus muscles were pretty strong, and she delivered the baby with 1 or 2 pushes.

If there was a time when Stan felt emotion, it was when a little bundle of joy came out from Henrietta. When Stan's eyes saw his son, he turned away, but it was quickly followed with tears rushing down his face. "Who's cutting the FUCKING Onions?!" he shouted with sadness, like this was killing him like crazy, but Henrietta got a laugh out of it despite it being a conformist joke. "Well Henrietta, I'm glad you got the stuff before we got to this." it was thankful this was here, he smiled, a thing he didn't do for years. Things may be going foward.

Scott was furious when his minions failed to get anything from the ship that was salvageable and they now had to be outside of the town to build their operations. Scott however knew a thing or two about work and media, so he built a teleporter that was like 150 feet tall, "Once this thing is put to use, I'll have an army bigger than the actual US Army." he set to work, stealing from silos and other electronic places, fused and so much more with it. But after days, it was done. Tonight will be the end of South Park.

A/N: So I'm glad I showed you of what's going to happen in the end, and also I apoligize for rushing the Scott part, I won't do that again. Anyway, I'm going to reveal what I didn't say. When Kenny can't control his son, he has to do what a pedophille should do. Sex. Thankfully, it's quickly calmed doing so, and Kenny needs to bang someone at least once a year, so while it's disgusting and pedophille, it has to be done. Don't worry, Kenny's not gay. And don't worry, that disgusting manner is very rare, so it's never going to be in the stories.


	18. Chapter 18

Aftermath of South Park Chapter 18

A/N: I'm very sorry for not working on this for months, I was using too much of the internet to get to this, and I was also playing some games afterwards. I'll try to finish this story before the end of the year, and I won't fail for the week. So, just for this, here's a quick, but new chapter. Also, I almost forgot, because I added tonight would be the end of South Park in my last chapter, this story will end with 3 or 4 more chapters. The sequel will come once Samus's baby story is done.

Stan looked at his son, as he gave him his baby formula. It has been 2 hours since he and Henrietta took Jr home, almost as if he was home the whole time, well technically he was, but you get what I mean. Stan noticed more that his kid had his mothers overweight figure when she was a kid and before she got pregnant. It wasn't fully bad because he could be tall, but this would risk heart disease. Stan just thought of cigarettes would blow it off. He finished feeding him, and let him burp before placing him in his room.

Kenny and Jr walked into the park as they played basketball. Kenny got 5 shots, but Jr managed to get 7 more due to practice. Kenny was happy with his son, he was a quick learner. All of a sudden, he got a call.

"Kenny?" a certain voiced asked on the phone. "Yes, who is this?" he asked, a little curious.

"It's Kevin. I called because I wanted to know how you're doing and all since I got the day off and have nothing better to do. I heard from the news that your house was burned down. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks Kevin, I'm a little annoyed it happened, but I'll find out who did it when I can.", he looked at his son, who was still playing with the basketball, he thought about it and decided to tell Kevin about him. "Hey, I don't think you know, but I have a son." Over the phone, Kevin raised a brow, "WTF? You have a son, last time I heard, you had two daughters, but no son.", "It's complicated." he said. "Okay, can I say hi?" "Sure" he said, Kenny signaled him over to him and told him to say hi to his new uncle. "Hi." Kenny Jr said, "Hey nephew." Kevin said, but before they could respond, the two were shot in the heads, everyone around responded in fear, and ran away.

Kyle and Bebe just recently told their family the news and were happy that they were going to be grandparents like a match made in heaven. It wasn't long for happiness though, as several clones entered and prepared to kill them. But one got to close and Kyle used a smoke grenade, and they got away. They decided to get their friends for help. They needed to end this before something bad happened.

A/N: I know this is quick, but I needed to get on track again. I won't rush like the last story that was forced.


	19. Finale

Aftermath of South Park Chapter 19: The End of Scott Tenoram

A/N: I finally decided to make the second to last chapter of the story before I make the epilogue. This chapter took time over time to make because I had to make it long, but not boring either.

After Kyle and Bebe got equipment from Ned and Jimbo, who were well aware of what was going on, Kyle pulled out his phone and called his friends.

"Kenny, are you there?" he asked, while trying to get Kenny answer his phone. No answer he got, and it was left voicemail constantly. He then called Butters. "Hello?" "Butters, it's Kyle, I need your help, there's clones of Scott Tenoram trying to destroy the town, and they're killing everybody." "But if I go, my wife will be left unprotected and she'll die." "Then get her to a safehouse, and come over right away!" the conversation on the phone went, Kyle didn't care if they were about to become parents, because they would die before becoming them if they didn't help out the situation. "How are there clones of Scott everywhere?!" Bebe screeched, there were clones killing people left to right, it was like the 50th massacre a year.

The rest of the phones calls weren't needed or quick. Stan, although a goth, agreed to help and got Henrietta a private spot so no conformist would react to her. Eric also agreed, but only because Kyle agreed to suck his balls, and because of his family's safety.

After a quick suck, they went on their adventure. They went to Kenny's house, but he wasn't home. They found him and Jr at the park dead.

"Oh my god!" Eric said, his best and perverted friend dead, although aware of Kenny constantly dying. They would later attend his funeral, but not now.

"Alright, we need to find wherever Scott is, and stop him for good!" Kyle said, "Wait, I thought I killed him on the spaceship!" Eric squeaked in, knowing Scott on the spaceship and probably got killed, "How can there be clones of him if they're still alive, fatass?!" Kyle glared, not wanting to say another word this racist, yet not as fat as elementary. "Maybe he invented it before he died, you dumb conformists!" Stan said, popping a cigarette into his mouth, and lighting it. Kyle glared at his ex-best friend, and wacked him across the face. Stan didn't react, and only gave the bird. "Ok boys, we need to get to wherever Scott is quick, or we die too!" Bebe pointed out, if she didn't they would forget what they were doing.

"Aren't you pregnant? Why are you here?" Eric asked, knowing that him and everyone else had kids.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not enough to barely do anything." Bebe pointed out, she was only 1 week pregnant, and although morning sickness was a bitch, it was the afternoon, and she still had tons of time before her bump would grow.

Butters peeked, "Uh, guys I brought grenades with me, so I decided to use them for suprise earlier." he said.

Everyone took a specific weapon,

Eric took a M-249 with ACOG sight, support.

Stan took..."Wait a minute" Kyle said, "Why can't he just fight while waiting our turn and in our human and elves outfits?"

The Author emerged from the real world, and smaked Kyle, "Because they have guns which if one shot to the head, equals death." and he went back into the real world.

Stan took a Gravity Gun so he could toss stuff at enemies, like conformists. Butters had an RPG, because why the fuck not, and Kyle and Bebe had matching MP5s. They took a car, before they could get to their location, some clones were in a car, and were firing at them. "Take cover." one yelled, and Kyle pulled out a sniper rifle and passed it to Stan, who fired succesfully on the driver, before the car crashed. They made it to the warehouse...but they should've been more prepared, the building was enormous, and had 2400 guards surronding the building. Their weapons were all different and all had heavy armor. They would just bite your neck off, and they would eat you alive.

"Let's sneak in." Eric whispered, which they found an air duct after getting a drink that would make enemies pass out. They got some guards, and took their armor before entering. It wasn't easy though, because they were almost alerted due to the radios on their chest.

Kyle noticed that there were more soft guys than tough ones inside, it was probably because they thought the outside defense was so secure, no one would enter inside. They found an elevator, which thankfully, nobody thought they were different.

Scott had sent Ultron and the other henchman back to their worlds because he felt like they weren't needed, and also to avoid copyright for the stuff, especially for the fact the Author doesn't own them. Scott had another trick up his sleeve though. Before the room leading to his office, a device would scan the face of someone so he would know if they were an imposter, if they were, they would be sent back to the first floor, and the alarm would activate. Another reason for the group to be more prepared.

The gang finally made it to the room before the office without the cover blown. On their way to the office, they noticed a camera-like device that looked odd. The camera took pictures of them, while the gang waited to pass, as the door was locked, soon enough, there was a click, and the gang were sent all the way down the building, their armor badly damaged from the fall, and their backs having big damage. The alarm soon followed.

"Shit!" Butters yelled, and he fired his rocket at a group of soldiers before the guards from outside would come in. They fought through tons of men and soldiers, and they lost tons of ammo, and each area wasn't secure, because more kept coming, thankfully, they suffered no wounds, but the armor took too much of a beating they had to remove it.

A/N: I'm sorry for not taking advantage of this moment, but I feel like it would drag out way too long, sorry.

Eventually, they made it to the office again, and they had to use a secret code, however the camera quickly gave the code away because it was hidden in it. They smashed the camera and the code was "2303". They entered. Scott, sitting in his chair, calmly shut off the alarm, as the guards were no help, he had them retreat, into a suicide booth, he had a better idea.

During the small amount of time he had, Scott had his henchmen build a human sized robot that was quick and built for murder and assassination. It would be like the shadows. The robot was similar to Scott, but had red eyes and was mechanic.

Scott stood up to the people standing in front of him, and laughed.

"What's so funny, Scott, this is the end!" Eric declared.

"Not really, I have one last trick up my sleeve, meet my newest invention...THE ASSASSIN DROID!"

Out of nowhere the floor led to the rooftop, and they saw a mechanic cage containing a robot. The invention sprung to life and smashed the cage open.

"Humans...Humans...humans are the ones, who are terrible in nature. I shall remove all traces, and replace those with good value. I am the Assassin Droid and the RULER!"

The robot started attacking the heroes and they fired at him left to right. Their bullets or attacks either lead to them missing or not hurting him enough.

"What's going to harm this thing, it's impossible!" Stan yelled, this conformist robot was getting on his nerves. It was like unbeatable. He fired at the droid's eyes, the robot responded in pain, and oil in place of blood came out.

"Quick" Kyle yelled, "The eyes are the weakpoint." The gang started aiming for the eyes, but the robot was slowly overpowering them and hurting them. They did manage to hit his eyes a few times, but it wasn't a lot, thankfully though, it was slowing the robot down, but he his speed was still his strength.

Scott did nothing as he watched his creation fight them. He knew for a fact that at least one would die, and the rest would be leftovers.

"Enough of this crap!" Butters yelled as he was getting bored of constantly trying to hurt the robot and tossed two grenades at it. To his horror...the robot caught the grenades and tossed them back, and they exploded, knocking some of the gang out.

Kyle was deaf and could barely hear anything around him except a ringing noise, it was like that whistle that doesn't have a loud noise, and just plain.

Stan's leg got cut from the robot's hidden blade that was sharp as the sharpest, and he was laying on the ground with a glock, although he was missing the eyes. His hand was forced open when the robot whacked him across the face, allowing it to take the gun. But Stan had another in his pants, which the robot, although had senses, didn't notice.

Bebe got to her husband, and tried attacking the robot with her shotgun she got from the car for a backup...sadly, she was the unlucky one, and the robot grabbed her by the neck, and sliced her in half from the stomach down. While she bled out, her womb containing her and Kyle's growing child slid out, and died.

Eric was beaten to a pulp, and his machine gun was taken from before being tossed off the rooftop. He brought nothing else, as he felt like it would just be as easy as last time with only one gun. Soon enough, he was on the ground panting, but he would be later killed on the execution that Scott had planned with the second machine that would make another clone army, as the old one only made 400 an hour, the new one would make 800.

Butters was just out cold from shock, and he only breathed, breathed, breathed.

Kyle was only concious through a hard body, and he would breathe normally. Eveything around him was almost dying and he wasn't going to live through the pain he went through, especially his unborn child and wife dying a brutal death. Thankfully because he was part ginger, he wouldn't lose his soul quickly. He looked up and saw Scott get a new cage, which would imprison all of them. The robot picked up Stan first by the leg and dragged him to the cage, but before he could get him in the cage, a missle fired at the cage and it exploded in pieces. A helicoptor appeared, and it was thankfully from the army, which took forever to get to Colorado due to being in the desert. Scott pulled out a Desert Eagle and fired at the chopper with no luck, but for them to stay back.

Stan could barely move due to the shock he went through, and it would maybe take medical treatment for him to regain movement. However, he had one last bit of strength he could use before he had to rest. Under his breath, he said, "You're not killing my FUCKING WIFE AND BOY!", with the last bit of strength he had, he got up and tossed the pistol in his pants to Kyle.

Kyle quickly picked up the pistol, and when he took it, he felt a burst of energy in him, like restoring energy. He saw the robot had a rocket launcher on his shoulder, which would destroy the chopper with only one, and luckily, its eyes were looking the helicoptor which was right behind him. "Aim," Kyle thought as he aimed the notch at the eyes, "Fire!" and then he fired two bullets into the robots eyes. Due to the robot being close to him to get a better aim at the chopper the bullets went through the robots eyes. The robot quickly reacted once the bullets and started freaking out and losing bolts, before he kneeled down and said, "What...art...I?" and then all of a sudden, he rose up into the air, before he exploded into a ball of power cosmic.

The chopper landed, and soldiers came out, and started cornering Scott. Kyle, with his new energy, got up and aimed the glock at him.

"Alright, Scott, you're not going anywhere!"

"Really? It's over with me!"

"What do you mean, you idiot?!"

"In time, someone will take my place in destroying this town. Farewell then." Scott then raised his arms in the air, before jumping off the cliff. He fell down...down...down...

It was over, finally, he was gone, and his revenge was put to rest.

Kyle kneeled down, and cryed.


	20. Epilogue and what happened to our heroes

Aftermath of South Park chapter 20

Epilogue

A/N: So this is the end of the story, and the first part of the sequel will be quickly made, don't worry, it'll be the new characters introduced in the story, so don't worry about it. This ending is of what happens to our characters in their own separate parts, whether or not they were part of the story. By the way, Damian left town, so don't ask if he's okay or not.

1\. Eric and Heidi: Eric went through painful treatment which almost made him lose all of his blood. Thankfully, his weight made him pull through, and he returned home with his wife and son.

2\. Kenny and Kenny Jr: Kenny and his son returned to the world when they woke up in their mansion. Kenny was confused of how his son was alive like him. He soon found out however like him, Jr was immortal, and he'll return no matter what way he dies.

3\. Kyle: Kyle was in a state of depression for two months after the death of his wife and unborn kid. He would never see them again, and he lost his kid shortly after being concieved. Butters however, the sweet man he is, helped Kyle through his sadness, and gave advice to move on. Kyle at first didn't take it, because he felt as if he should forget it happened, especially for the fact that Bebe's parents moved away shortly after their daughter died, and that Kyle missed her funeral. However, he eventually took the advice to move on and be happy, although he doesn't forget it. He married Lizzy, and had a son named Jason. Jason as he got older wore a parka like his mother, but had his jewish religion and stuff from his father. He has his fathers hair, but his mother's potty mouth.

4\. Butters and Red: Butters recovered quickly with an adrealine shot, and he arrived to the hospital just as Red in the safehouse was in labor, and she was quickly transported to the hospital. It was later revealed to be twins, and so daughter Rachael, and son Johnny were born. However, the happiest day of their lives turned out to be Red's bad one, as just 30 minutes after she gave birth, she died from blood loss. Her funeral had a lot of crying, including those from the boys. Butters promised Red she would take care of the twins, and with that he did.

And last, but not least...

5\. Stan and Henrietta: The goth couple resumed their goth lives, but decided to raise their son publicy as a regular family, while privately as a goth son. Their parents eventually forgave them mainly because Stan was involved in saving the town, and they proved they would take care of their son well. Although they are still goths, the couple regained some of their conformist feelings back, but not a lot. :)

A/N: And that concludes the final chapter of my first story, not first done, but first story made finished. Stay tuned for upcoming stories such as the continuation of Samus Aran and her baby, followed by its sequel, and the sequel of this story, along with a expected Star Wars Story. Thanks for reading the story, even if it was for one chapter. Thank you all, and I'll give you more chapters later! :)


End file.
